


I Love You, You Big Dummy!

by mmmm1na



Series: When It's Love [1]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nipple Play, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey, Shower Sex, Under-negotiated Kink, bill eats teds ass sorry i cant find the right tag, bill holds ted down idk how to tag for this, please note all homophobia is external, sixty-nine dude!!, the face fucking is incredibly mild and gentle LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmm1na/pseuds/mmmm1na
Summary: Just Bill & Ted, figuring things out and falling in love.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Series: When It's Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056578
Comments: 144
Kudos: 393





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello most excellent B&T community! This is the first fic I've ever posted here on A03, which is quite exciting, but Bill and Ted live in my brain rent free now so it was inevitable. Come find me on twitter @minacoleta and yell at me about B&T! Enjoy!
> 
> Title is from the Buzzcocks song (cover?) I Love You, You Big Dummy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Ted has some nightmares due to the events of Bogus Journey, and has a mild panic attack. Also warning for him experiencing nausea and vomiting. Please take care of yourselves! If you just want to read the sexy goods, skip the first section.

The nightmares start seemingly out of nowhere, much to Ted’s dismay.

It seems as if dying had taken a harder toll on Ted than he had thought, and most nights he would jerk awake in a cold sweat, unable to shake the feeling that he was falling. Some nights, he would lay awake worrying that if he moved, he would just keep falling and never stop. He would press his palms to his closed eyes until he saw spots, focusing on Bill’s breathing from the bed next to his to remind him that he was here, in bed, in their room. He could feel the blanket on top of him, and his pillows, and the crumbs under his back from the chips he ate earlier. He wasn't falling.

Most times, he could eventually fall back to sleep, lulled by the sound of Bill breathing or the ticking of the clock. By morning, he usually would be able to brush off the nightmare and go about his day no worse for wear. Ted was easy like that; he bounced back.

Tonight, Ted jerks awake with a yell. Over his short, panicked breaths, he hears Bill snort awake. He would normally laugh, but he can’t get a hold on his breathing, which makes him panic more. He feels like he’s going to hurl.

“Ted? Dude, are you okay?”

He can’t say anything. He needs to get to the toilet. Ted flings back his blanket and tumbles out of bed, banging his shin viciously on the corner of a record box on the floor before slamming open the bedroom door and stumbling across the living room. He makes it just in time to the bathroom, collapsing on the floor in front of the toilet before he pukes. His face feels like it’s on fire, and he’s shaking like a leaf. What was happening to him?

He feels hands on his hair and he flinches back before realizing that it’s Bill crouched behind him. Ted’s breathing is still shaky while Bill slots in next to him on the cold floor like it’s nothing, curling a leg behind Ted’s back and tucking the other underneath himself. He smooths Ted’s hair back and out of the way just in case he hurls again, and Ted closes his eyes and rests his forehead on the toilet seat, listening to Bill’s breathing and trying to match it to his own.

“Did that takeout we ate for dinner not agree with you, dude? I told you that the chicken looked _most_ atypical.”

Ted rolls his head back and forth in the negative, and his voice is rough when he says, “Nightmare, dude. A most heinous nightmare.”

Bill’s mouth twists. “It must have been outrageously heavy if it made you ralph.”

Ted coughs and spits into the toilet, feeling Bill’s fingers tighten on his hair to keep it from slipping into his face. He shivers violently, from both the taste of bile and the feeling of his sweat soaked shirt sticking to him, acutely aware of sitting on the cold tile floor in just his boxers. He feels gangly and coltish, his feet folded under him, and he stares at his and Bill's bare legs. Bill's knee presses against Ted's thigh as he pulls a towel from the rack down over Ted’s shoulders, and Ted focuses on the different tones of their skin and the way Bill is hairier. The hair is so fine and blonde that you hardly notice it; Ted always liked Bill's blonde hair. 

The nausea is finally fading, and the comforting smell of soap scum and the dirty towel bring Ted the rest of the way back down. He leans back a little into Bill’s leg behind him while Bill reaches up to flush the toilet. 

“Was it like when we were in Hell, dude?” Bill asks quietly, rubbing across Ted’s shoulders with his other hand.

Ted shakes his head, scrubbing his hands over his face as the time of night hits him. He feels exhausted, even more tired than that one time he and Bill stayed up until sunrise playing Zelda, and Bill’s eyes are even sleepier than normal when Ted finally looks at him, but he’s waiting to see what Ted needs before they go back to bed. Ted feels a rush of affection that blots out the rest of his panic, filling him to the brim with the warmth of his feelings for Bill.

Ted starts to climb to his feet, pulling Bill up after him, and they both sway for a second in each other’s space while holding on to one another. Ted brushes his teeth, and they both stumble back over to their dark bedroom. The towel gets thrown on the floor and Ted exchanges his shirt for one that’s less sweaty before dropping back into bed, only to find that the sheets are damp. He groans.

“Dude?”

“I sweated so much that the sheets are soaked, dude. This is odious.” Ted sighs before getting up to find the towel he tossed somewhere; better to smell unwashed towel than to be unpleasantly damp. Bill clears his throat in the way he does when he feels awkward, and Ted pauses, waiting to see what he has to say. 

“You could sleep in my bed, dude. That way you don’t have to sleep on wet sheets, and… if you have another nightmare, I can wake you up!”

Ted can practically hear Bill’s smile in the dark, proud of his suggestion. Ted grins, a feeling of relief washing through him; he didn’t realize how much he was dreading getting back into his bed. “A stellar suggestion, my most excellent friend!”

Ted shifts his trajectory, abandoning the search for the towel as he climbs onto Bill’s bed. It’s a twin, both of their beds are, and the feeling of warmth radiating from Bill’s body makes Ted feel like he’s slipped into a hot bath- warm and comfortable and safe. He sighs happily and rubs his face on Bill’s pillow, smelling unwashed hair and the faint scent of Bill’s shampoo. 

Bill shifts until they’re facing each other, curled like parenthesis on the tiny bed. Ted can see the glint of the faint light from behind the curtain in Bill's eyes, and can feel his breath ghosting across the space between them. It feels startlingly intimate, changed since they used to share a bed during sleepovers.

They lay there for a while, long enough that anyone else would think they had fallen asleep, but they both know the other is still awake. They don't often talk about serious stuff, but when they do, it always ends up quiet like this, hidden in the dark. It's like when they were kids, making a pillow fort so they could crawl inside the dim, warm space to whisper their secrets: A place just for the two of them.

"I keep dreaming that I'm falling," Ted whispers into the dark, his voice raw. "Or that I've been pushed from a high place and the ground is right there, but this time… I could die for real."

"But you didn't, dude. We didn't."

"Yeah, but this is my subconscious, dude. It doesn't know that."

Bill hums and reaches out, running his hand lightly down Ted's arm until he finds Ted's hand, which he squeezes.

Ted swallows a couple of times, feeling the terror like eyes on the back of his head, waiting to catch him unaware. "The worst part is… I wake up when I'm about to hit the ground, so I jerk awake, which is bogus. Then I'm laying there, and you saw how it is… But sometimes, I feel like if I even move an inch, the bed will just tip me out and I'll fall through the floor. And... maybe, I won't stop falling."

Bill huffs out a breath. "Why didn't you wake me up when you felt like that, dude? I could've helped."

Ted shrugs, feeling chastised and a little embarrassed at his confession. He still doesn't really get it himself, other than the way the feeling grips him and won't let him go.

"Well," Bill says, squeezing Ted's hand. "When you feel like you're going to fall, I'll just put my arm over you. It'll be like a seat belt. I'll keep you from falling through the floor!"

Ted smiles and squeezes Bill's hand in return. "A most excellent idea, Bill!"

They whisper to each other a bit longer, giggling about nothing, and eventually, they fall back asleep.

\---

When Ted wakes up, he feels sticky and sweaty, groaning in the dark room. Another nightmare? Ted checks in with himself. No… he's missing the totally bogus feeling of having just dropped off a high cliff, and his breathing and heart rate are relatively normal. Also, Bill is pressed up against his back, still asleep, which wouldn't be so if he had startled awake. Ted can feel his shirt is sticking between his shoulder blades where Bill drooled on him, and the contrast between the warm press of his cheek and the gust of his breath over the wet spot makes Ted shiver.

Ted wiggles a little, trying to stretch out the stiffness of being stuck in a twin bed with another dude for half the night, and Bill huffs and wiggles closer, tip to toe, clutching at Ted tight around his chest. Bill's boner presses up against him, hot and hard between the two thin layers of cotton boxers, and Ted feels all the blood in his body fight between going to his face and his cock in a rush that leaves him almost dizzy. He very quickly goes from a basic morning chub to 'need to jerk off before getting up' half hard, which will need to be fixed. Ted clears his throat.

"Dude, you are totally poking me in the ass."

His voice is rough and low when he speaks, and he hears Bill murmur something sleepily from behind him, obviously not awake enough to realize that he's grinding against Ted. Ted feels like cheeks are hitting 100 degrees, at least- maybe he's getting sick? He would get up to get a thermometer, but Bill's arm is wrapped around his middle to hold him in place. Ted cant help but suck in a breath when Bill's forearm skims over his stomach to land below his belly button, letting out a slightly hysterical giggle at the combination of the ticklish feeling and the shot of lust that makes his cock twitch in his boxers. Bill pushes up against him again with a harsh exhale, and his arm slips a little lower, his fingers curling and scratching over Ted's skin. His pinky is just brushing the top of Ted's pubes where his boxers have ridden down, and Ted shivers.

Ted's cock is ready to go now just from having Bill's warm body pressed against him, tenting obviously against the front of his shorts. He can feel where Bill's stomach is pressed against his back where their shirts have ridden up and how sweat is making their skin stick together, and he shifts enough that Bill clutches him and presses hard against his ass. Ted stills, and Bill presses against him again, making this sweet little noise in the back of his throat that has Ted's cock twitching another time. Ted slowly moves his hand down, slipping his fingers through the slit of his boxers to pull himself out. Bill's already hard; if he wakes up Ted will just convince him that it's a bit of boner-touching between friends and that'll be that. With that settled, Ted wiggles a little to get more comfortable, grinning to himself, and starts to jerk off at a leisurely pace. He puts in a cursory attempt to keep his arm from knocking into Bill and startling him awake, but pretty soon Bill is wiggling and pushing against Ted with more frequency, snuffling in the way he does right before he wakes up. He burrows his face into the space between Ted's shoulder blades and huffs out a tiny moan that makes Ted tense up and let out a soft breath, speeding up his hand.

"Dude?" Bill's voice is rough when he speaks. Ted can feel him lifting his head from where it was nestled in the warm space between Ted's back and the sheets, and the drool spot shifts and sticks to Ted's back, cold without Bill's breath on it. Ted shivers and slows his hand down, but he keeps it on his cock, touching without moving his arm, squeezing and running his fingers over himself. His face feels hot with arousal and a little bit of embarrassment, like he got walked in on, but he can't make himself stop. Bill is more than half awake by this point, but he's still hard against Ted, nestled in the hot space where Ted's ass meets his thighs. That's a good sign, right?

"Morning, dude. This is a totally non-heinous way to start the day." Ted's voice cracks a little on the greeting, betraying his nerves. Bill won't like… punch him, right? While Ted is definitely more of the pacifist between the two of them, he still feels like Bill wouldn't do that. Hopefully.

"Dude, are you jerking it right now?" Bill sounds incredulous, but not angry, and Ted twists his head around to look at Bill, his hair falling into his eyes. He blows up, finally getting his bangs out of the way.

Bill's face is splotchy with his flush, his lips wet and red, his pupils dilated, and his hair is a riotous mess of curls as he props himself up on one elbow to look at Ted. His brow is furrowed, and he still has sleep in the corners of his eyes and creases from the pillow on his forehead. Ted feels like his face just gets hotter, embarrassed and turned on, getting this close of a look at Bill while his dick is still pressed against Ted. Ted swallows and then clears his throat, his hand finally stilling on his own cock. 

"Well, my most excellent colleague, _you_ were the one who was pressing his boner against me in his sleep."

Bill's face flushes even harder, as if he's just recognizing actually _how_ turned on he still is, boner hardly flagging where they're pressed together. His hand twitches where it's resting against Ted's stomach, and he grumbles, "Shut up, Ted."

Ted shrugs, grinning at Bill as best he can with his neck twisted around. "It's cool, dude! Sometimes you just have morning wood, most dudes do."

Bill rolls his eyes and tries to not look flustered, but he's still not moving from where they're pressed together. His ears are red, now. "Shut _up_ , Ted."

Ted huffs and settles his head back against the pillow, starting to feel a little awkward with his dick still in his hand, and he swallows before glancing at Bill out of the corner of his eye. Bill is looking down Ted's body, at Ted's hand, where he's holding himself out of his boxers. Ted's cock twitches involuntarily, and Bill let's out a breath against the curve of Ted's neck as his hips push forward. Ted shivers but still doesn't feel like he can go back to jerking off, even with Bill watching him and his hips twitching forward against Ted's. 

"Dude… can I…?" Ted's face is flaming, he feels like he's going to spontaneously combust, all the places where Bill is touching him feel like he's being covered in molten lava, but in a totally non-heinous way. Bill's breath is hot against the exposed curve of his neck, and Ted gets a wash of goosebumps down his arms and legs. He shifts, feeling more and more awkward by the minute, and finally Bill flattens his hand with purpose across Ted's tummy, holding him still and pushing against him for real. Ted huffs out a breath at the feeling and pushes his hot cheek into the pillow, wishing he could flip it over to the cool side, before he starts to move his hand again, his wrist bumping against Bill's arm, the sound of his movements combined with their harsh breathing loud now that they're both fully awake.

Bill is pushing steadily against Ted's ass now, the hot, hard line of him making Ted twitch and gasp each breath. Bill's hand is sweaty on Ted's stomach, fingers twitching and pressing with each push of his hips, holding Ted right where he wants him. Ted bites his lip to try to stifle a breathy moan that comes unbidden from the back of his throat, and he tries to keep his rhythm as he feels Bill press so close, making their shirts riding up with every push of his hips. Bill rests his forehead in the crook of Ted's neck, and Ted can feel his lips and his teeth and his breath on his skin, pushing him faster, wanting to come. Ted feels like he's burning up, every twitch of Bill's hips pushing him closer, and he screws his eyes up to keep from busting too soon, wanting it to last. 

Bill lets out these little noises, a string of _uh, uhn, uhn,_ against Ted's neck as he pushes the last couple of times against Ted before stilling, hips and cock twitching. Ted can _feel_ Bill coming, the way his breathing goes all funny, the way his body tenses and relaxes in waves, the way his hand presses and clutches at Ted's tummy, keeping him where he needs him, and the way his cock pulses, hot and tucked away, like a secret. It's hotter than porn, hotter than a babe's nice rack… it might just be the hottest thing Ted's ever experienced. 

His hand speeds up on his cock as he tries to finish before Bill comes to his senses, or whatever's going to come next. He's never been this turned on before but still fighting to come; almost like having someone else with him has changed the playing field of masturbation, or something. Ted's hips twitch forward and he tries to keep his breathing in check, but he can feel Bill's cock softening against him, and the way Bill's hand is stroking his tummy up and down over his happy trail is making all these noises bubble up inside him. He lets out a little moan into the pillow, and feels Bill tense up behind him.

Ted tenses too, but Bill's hand just slides down, making Ted's thighs shake as he circles the base of Ted's cock with his forefinger and thumb. Ted's hips push forward and then back, not knowing how he wants to be touched, just knowing that he _wants_. Bill's hand strokes up, knocking Ted's fingers out of the way, and starts to jerk Ted's cock for him. 

Ted turns his head as much as he can into the pillow to moan, louder than any of the noises either of them have made, and Bill squeezes around him and presses his face against Ted's shoulder. Ted can feel how warm Bill's cheeks are, and the hot wetness where Bill's mouth is open and panting against Ted's skin. Ted cant help but shiver and shake in Bill's arms, hands clutching at nothing, feeling like he's going to fly apart, all his focus is on Bill's fingers jerking him. It’s the first time anyone's ever touched his cock.

Bill suddenly lets go of him, and Ted turns to look at his friend's face, brow furrowing, a "dude, wha?" coming out of his open, wet mouth. Bill is panting, just as flushed as Ted thought, as he pushes himself back up onto his elbow. The look of arousal on his face sends a jolt through Ted's body, and his cock twitches, eager.

"Put your head on my arm, dude, c'mon." Bill motions, and Ted shuffles with the urging of Bill's hand on his hip, pulling and shifting until Ted's head is on Bill's bicep, Bill's arm curled under his neck and around him, holding his chest. They're pressed cheek to cheek now, Bill curling over Ted's shoulder to watch as he takes Ted's cock back in hand. Ted moans into the skin of Bill's arm, hips pushing forward into Bill's fingers, feeling shaky and close, so close to coming he can taste it in the back of his throat. Bill's cheek is hot on his jaw, and Ted feels wrapped up in Bill, smelling his shampoo and clean sleep sweat and dirty sheets.

"Ah, _ah_ , _Bill_ , I'm gonna-" Ted bites out and trails off into a groan as he jerks and comes all over Bill's fingers, hand flying down to cover Bill's hand with his own. He squeezes, eyelashes fluttering as his breathing hitches on a moan. He can feel Bill groan softly in return through the press of his lips on Ted's jaw, soft and sweet, while he works Ted through the most intense orgasm he's ever had.

Ted shivers and squeezes his softening cock one last time, feeling Bill's fingers wet with his cum- _he came on Bill's hand! Bill jerked him off!_ before he tucks himself away. He turns his head into the skin of Bill's arm, panting and coming down, and Bill shifts and wipes his hand on the sheet. Ted giggles, giddy with his orgasm and the feeling of being held by his best friend. 

"What're you laughing at, dude? It wasn't that bad, right?" Bill sounds nervous, and Ted turns so he can look his friend in the eye, grinning.

"Of course not, dude! That was most unrivaled, my esteemed colleague! The best orgasm a man could have asked for!"

Bill grins back at him, and they both try to do an air guitar, even with Ted's head still pinning down Bill's arm. 

They shift onto their backs, breathing and coming down, and Ted suddenly has the creeping feeling of worry. Bill wasn't going to freak out, right? He seemed into it, Ted thought, with the lending a hand and the kiss that Ted maybe imagined. Did he imagine it? Maybe he jerked his head and smooshed Bill's face, that seems more likely. He’s suddenly very aware of Bill's arm hot against his neck, sticking together with sweat.

"Dude, are you freaking out?"

Ted shakes his head, his hair whipping Bill in the face, who sputters and giggles. Ted turns to look at him and Bill is looking back, so close that Ted can see the little freckles on his cheeks. "No way, dude! Or well … I'm moreso freaking out that _you're_ gonna freak out."

"I'm not freaking out!"

They both lay there for another moment, looking at each other. 

Ted hums, pursing his lips. "Well then, if we're _both_ not freaking out, then maybe… we could do this more often?"

Bill laughs, and Ted can't help but smile. He loves Bill's laugh. "You sound like a bad porno, dude."

Ted goes up suddenly onto his elbow, indignant. "We were basically just in a porno, dude! But a porno… for us. Starring us. So it fits."

Bill giggles, and Ted laughs with him, eyes crinkling with the force of his grin. Bill smooshes his hand against Ted's face to push him away, and Ted goes, but in a fit of most excellent thinking, he cups his hand over the back of Bill's. It only takes a little shift before he can close his eyes and press his lips to the center of Bill's palm. It was most un-righteous that they had not kissed yet, and Ted hoped that would be rectified soon, but they had to start somewhere. Ted hears Bill's breath catch, and when Ted opens his eyes Bill is blushing again, blotchy and sweet, and his eyes are wide.

"Dude, your cum is all over that hand."

Ted shrugs, holding Bill's hand on his chest. “Whatever, dude. It’s my cum.”

“ _Bogus_ ,” Bill says, shaking his head, but he doesn't pull his hand out of Ted's grasp. He's still flushed and soft looking from his orgasm, so Ted decides to just go for it and he leans forward into Bill's space. They stare at each other for a second, faces an inch apart, before Bill squeezes his eyes shut and pushes up to press his mouth to Ted's. He misses, catching the corner of Ted's mouth, and Ted turns his head to kiss his best friend full on the lips.

Bill's hand fists in the front of Ted's t-shirt, reeling him in and keeping him there, as if Ted would want to be anywhere else. His lips are chapped and he has morning breath, but all Ted can think about is the way Bill's bottom lip catches between his own and the press of his nose against Bill's cheek. They both use way too much tongue at first, because Ted cant help but suck Bill's lip into his mouth, and Bill responds by pressing closer with a moan vibrating in his throat. They're both eager and excited to get their hands on each other, made even better that it's the two of them and not anyone else. The sounds their mouths make are loud in the early morning room, thrilling and all theirs.

Bill's arm is still under Ted's neck, and he pets that hand down from Ted's shoulders to his back while their kisses slow down to something deeper. Ted feels a curl of giddiness and affection in his tummy, like butterflies, and he wiggles with a happy noise. He curls his arms around Bill's middle, planting his big hands hot on Bill's back, pulling and pressing until they're as close as possible. Ted can feel Bill's cock nestled up against his own through their boxers, a soft, intimate weight, and Bill's stomach is a flat plane of skin against his own tummy that Ted wants to touch. He slides his palm heavily across Bill's flank and across to his stomach, feeling the little hairs of Bill's happy trail against his fingers. Bill giggles into the kiss and they separate with a wet noise, grinning at each other.

"That was most excellent, Ted," Bill says, his eyes fixed on Ted's red, wet mouth.

"I wholeheartedly agree, Bill," Ted responds, petting Bill's happy trail with his thumb.

They air guitar, grinning and laughing, before they pull each other back in.


	2. Chapter 2

Things continue on in the normal fashion, except now Ted gets to kiss Bill whenever he likes, and they jerk each other off _a lot_. They're also saving up their meager earnings to buy a double bed. It is _most_ resplendent.

"Maybe we could sell our beds?" Ted suggests, lying spread eagle on his sheets. He's been standing all day at work, and his feet hurt. So bogus.

"But then what would we sleep on while we waited for the new bed?" Bill asks, flipping through a comic. He's been home for a couple hours already, and looks sleepy and ready for bed already, his cheeks pink from the shower and eyes hooded. Ted thinks he's too far away, and wiggles his toes in Bill's direction to tell him so. Bill wiggles his toes back without looking up.

"An excellent point, dude. This is a most heinous situation."

“Sharing these beds isn’t too bad,” Bill says through a yawn. Ted yawns in return. “You just need to stop kicking me in the shins when you come back from the bathroom.” 

Ted nods and stretches his arms over his head, scratching his tummy where his shirt rides up, and he grins when he sees Bill get distracted from his comic while watching Ted’s hand. When he flattens his palm over his skin to push his shirt up a little, Bill’s mouth falls open a little before glancing up at Ted’s face. Caught, he rolls his eyes and looks back at his comic, but the flush on his face gives him away. Ted gets that butterflies feeling in his tummy that he gets with Bill all the time now, squirmy and exciting. He’s still not used to the way that he can watch Bill now, and that Bill wants to look at him in return. 

Bill yawns again before giving up on the comic and climbing out of bed. He takes Ted's hands and tugs in an attempt to get him to his feet, but Ted goes limp with a grin. Bill huffs and struggles to pull him up, and Ted flops into him when he finally succeeds, the two of them giggling. Ted's sitting up on the bed with Bill standing between his legs now, but Ted's so exhausted he doesn't think he can move his face from where it's resting on Bill's stomach. He rubs his face against the warm, soft fabric of Bill's t-shirt and tells him so.

"You gotta brush your teeth before you sleep, dude. Oral hygiene is most important," Bill argues, but Ted feels the way Bill's stomach tenses with a shiver as Ted's face drags across his belly. Ted does it again, catching his nose on the cropped hem of Bill's shirt to push it up so he can get to skin. Bill's hands squeeze Ted's shoulders and smooth up his neck into his hair, and Ted groans softly as Bill plays with the baby hairs at the base of his neck. It feels _most_ excellent _._

Ted can see the way Bill's cock is already twitching in his shorts, and Ted can't help but press an open mouthed kiss against Bill's stomach. Bill's hands clench in Ted's hair as he huffs out a breath, and Ted breathes in the scent of Bill's skin and soap. He cups his hands around the backs of Bill's knees where he knows he's sensitive, and drags his palms up his thighs and back down, feeling all the warm skin and little hairs. When Bill huffs out a breath and shifts his stance, leaning on one leg and then another, Ted slides his hands up the sides of Bill's thighs to his hips, and tugs Bill's shorts down until they're right above the base of his dick. Ted drags his lips and nose down Bill's happy trail until he can place another wet kiss right above where his pubes start. 

Bill makes a little noise in his throat, and Ted looks up at him, keeping his mouth close to Bill's skin. Bill's looking down at him, eyes sleepy and pupils dilated, mouth open and wet and red, like he was biting his lips. Ted feels himself getting hard in his work slacks, _egregious_ , but doesn't want to stop stroking his thumbs over the vee of Bill's hip bones. Recently, he's been enjoying rubbing his dick into that line and coming all over Bill's stomach, but now he just wants to suck a mark there. So he does.

Bill gasps and his fingers tighten on Ted's hair when Ted sucks on his skin, and Ted can feel the tremor in Bill's thighs as he struggles to keep his legs under him. Bill pets through Ted's hair to soothe but then immediately tightens his fingers again when Ted licks wetly over the red spot he's made, and Ted makes a breathy noise in the back of his throat in response.

"Dude, please suck me off," Bill says, voice cracking and breathing uneven.

“I thought you wanted me to brush my teeth?” Ted responds cheekily, grinning up at Bill. 

Bill rolls his eyes. "Well, you should obviously suck me off first, _then_ brush your teeth, dude. Duh!"

Ted shrugs happily and tugs Bill's shorts down, letting them fall to his ankles. When faced suddenly with Bill’s boner up close and personal, however, a thread of anxiety winds through him. He stalls, kissing Bill's other hipbone. They haven't gone this far with each other yet, and what if Ted is awful at blow jobs? What if he bites Bill's dick, or something? That would be totally _non_ -non-heinous.

"What's up, dude?"

Bill's hands are gentle, back to stroking through Ted's hair. He always seems to know when something is up with Ted, the same way that Ted knows when something is up with Bill. They’ve always had a connection like that, ever since Ted can remember. Ted closes his eyes and buries his face in the crease of Bill’s hip and shrugs again. Breathing in Bill’s skin, he feels Bill shiver and can feel the heat of Bill’s boner near his face; his own cock is hard in his slacks, uncomfortable and wanting to be touched. When Ted finally looks up, Bill’s brow is furrowed with concern. 

“I’m afraid I’ll be _most_ heinous at blow jobs, dude,” Ted says, squeezing Bill’s hips. He sees Bill’s cock twitch out of the corner of his eye. “What if I do it wrong? What if I’m totally bogus?”

Bill’s hands slide around to cup Ted’s cheeks and he smiles. “Whatever you do will be unrivaled, my most excellent colleague," he says, but then pauses for a moment, a thoughtful look shifting on to his face. He adds on, “unless you bite my dick, dude. That _would_ be bogus.”

Ted laughs and feels Bill’s thumbs rub over his cheeks, and they smile goofily at each other for a moment. Bill gets a thoughtful look on his face again, petting down the sides of Ted’s neck and up, and Ted leans his cheek against Bill’s forearm while he looks at him.

“Or, dude… we could do it at the same time? So it’s not as bad?” Bill suggests, raising an eyebrow. 

“Dude! Sixty-nine?” Ted grins, and they both air guitar, laughing.

Bill cups Ted’s face and leans down to kiss him, pressing him back to the bed. Ted loves the way Bill kisses him, deep and wet and encompassing, like Bill wants to devour him. People always tease Bill about his height, especially when he's standing next to Ted, but when Bill kisses him _Ted_ is the one that feels small. It feels warm and safe and _sexy_ , the way Bill pushes against him and licks into Ted's mouth. Ted moans, clutching at Bill's back as he is most thoroughly kissed.

Finally Bill pulls back, staring at Ted's mouth, both of them panting. Ted feels like he's going to pop the button on his pants by now he's so turned on, and he can feel how hard Bill is pressed between them. Ted slides his hands down over Bill's back to cup his ass, and Bill presses against him when Ted squeezes, brow furrowing and eyes closing for a moment, sighing out a breath.

Bill leans down to kiss Ted again hard before he sits up to start pulling Ted’s clothes off. Ted admires Bill straddling him, naked except for his cropped tee and breathing heavily, flushed red and so hard. Ted squeezes Bill’s hips in appreciation one last time before attempting to pull his layered shirts over his head. He gets stuck, huffing and shifting before feeling Bill’s fingers at his waist, unbuttoning his slacks and palming over him where he’s tenting in his boxers. Ted moans into his shirts, his abs tensing as Bill squeezes him, trying again to get his offending clothing over his head at the same time as he pushes his hips into Bill’s hand.

“Dude, help me! I’m stuck,” Ted whines, pushing his hips up again and shifting. He feels Bill start to wrestle with the shirts, laughing, and Ted’s head finally pops out, hair flying and cheeks pink. He tries to worm the rest of the way out of the sleeves, ready to get to the next bit, but Bill keeps his hands on the shirts where they’re tangled around Ted’s arms. He looks down at Ted with a mischievous grin, and Ted’s cheeks flame hotter, his mouth open and wet as he pants, pinned down by Bill’s hands. Bill stares at him, smile slipping away and mouth falling open in that unconscious way, arousal as plain on his face as the blotchy red flush at the apples of his cheeks. Ted squirms under his friend's gaze, arching his back and tilting his head to the side, feeling pinned and safe in the same way he always does when Bill kisses him.

Bill shifts his grip to both of Ted's forearms, covered by fabric, and leans down to suck a kiss under Ted's ear. When Bill squeezes his hands, Ted whines, panting and pushing up against where Bill's boner is pressed into his stomach, feeling like he's going to spontaneously combust. It's overwhelming and makes Ted almost lightheaded, being held down by Bill, and he shivers as Bill licks under his jaw, goosebumps rising all down his legs. His hips twitch up again as Bill huffs out a breath over the wet skin of Ted's neck, and Ted feels the spot that Bill was worrying with his mouth throb. 

"Bill, c'mon dude," Ted whines, his hands flexing where they're pinned to the bed, "Let me up."

Bill squeezes one more time before sitting back up to pull his own tee off, and Ted is finally able to wrestle off his shirts, his face on fire. He feels hot and open, like he wants to give Bill everything to make him look at Ted like that again. It's not a new feeling, but Ted finally gets it, maybe… wanting Bill to keep him in one place and make him feel overwhelmed and _most_ excellent.

Bill climbs off of Ted and shifts, arranging himself on his side while Ted strips his pants and socks off with as much speed as he can muster. Ted's cock is ready to go, standing proud as he scoots back up onto the bed, and when he looks at Bill to find him watching with hooded eyes, Ted can feel his gaze like a physical caress. He wants to hang his head and hide behind his hair, but he can't stop looking at Bill laid out with his head resting on his hand- the cut of his stomach, his strong forearms, the line of hair on his tummy that leads to more blonde curls and his pink cock. Ted swallows.

"C'mon dude," Bill prompts, patting the mattress in front of him. "Lay down. I wanna suck your dick."

Ted giggles out a "stellar!" and arranges himself, pressing a kiss to Bill's hip before resting his head on his arm. Bill's cock is right there now, and Ted can smell the musky, clean smell of Bill's skin, see the way there's precum glistening on the head. He leans forward and presses the flat of his tongue against it, hearing Bill gasp above him, and takes him in hand. Somehow, knowing that Bill is facing the same thing makes him a little less nervous, so he finally fits his lips around the head of Bill's cock, sucking lightly. Also, he's so turned on he feels like he's vibrating, and he wants to make Bill make more noises. He loves Bill's noises. 

He almost chokes when he feels the plush wetness of Bill's tongue on his tip, so unlike anything he's ever felt, and he groans around Bill's cock. Ted can see Bill's abs twitching and feel the pulse of him against his tongue in response, and that combined with the feeling of warm wetness as Bill takes Ted's cock in his mouth is overwhelming. Ted's eyelashes flutter closed as he breathes deep through his nose and tries to move his hand and his mouth in some semblance of an order, but he keeps getting distracted by Bill's tongue. It's so _hot_ , so unlike taking himself in hand, that his focus is being pulled between that feeling and his task.

They move for a bit, struggling to keep a tempo as they lick and suck at each other, but Ted keeps getting distracted by Bill's mouth. Bill does this thing with his tongue, swirling it around the head of Ted's cock while sucking, and Ted moans high in his throat, pulling his mouth away to gasp. He tries to keep a grip on Bill, jerking him, but he can't help but look down at where Bill is sucking him off. 

Bill has a furrow in his brow and his eyes closed as he concentrates, his mouth touching his hand as he jerks Ted up and down, and the visual of his cock moving in Bill's mouth combined with the _softwethot_ feeling pushes Ted to the edge in seconds. He moans again, his legs shifting and his toes curling, and when Bill responds with this sweet little noise in the back of his throat, Ted tenses up and comes.

He clutches at Bill's hip, gasping, pressing his face to Bill's tummy as he shakes through his orgasm. He hears Bill cough and choke a little as he pulls away, but he keeps his hand on Ted until he shivers and his hips twitch back. Bill is still hot and hard next to his face, and his cock pulses as Ted's breath washes over him, both of them breathing heavily.

"C'mon, dude," Bill whines, his hips flexing forward slightly. "I wanna come, too."

Ted nods, unable to find his voice yet, and pushes Bill over onto his back with a hand on his hip, curling his body away from Bill’s so the angle isn’t so awkward. Ted props himself up on his elbow and takes Bill back in hand before fitting his mouth over the head and sucking. Bill moans and shifts; Ted can see his abs tensing as he props himself up on his elbow as well, and then Bill’s fingers stroke through Ted’s hair. He pushes it up and out of the way, _so he can watch_ , Ted thinks, and suddenly wishes he hadn’t come yet, because heat rushes through him and lands on his cheeks. He moans in the back of his throat and opens his eyes.

Bill is watching him, sweaty and flushed and so turned on. Seeing Ted looking up at him makes him gasp and tighten his hand in Ted’s hair, which in turn makes Ted pull off with a slick sound and a moan, loud in the quiet of their room. Ted pants, mouth feeling raw and open and wet, eyelashes fluttering before he focuses on Bill’s face again, the look there making his spent cock give a valiant twitch. Bill is looking at Ted like he wants to hold him down and do _something_ to him; make him moan like that again, or make him come again and again, or _fuck_ him. It’s like the way Bill was looking at him earlier but turned up to eleven, making Ted feel hot all over and aware of his body in a most resplendent way.

“Dude, you’re so fucking hot,” Bill murmurs, petting through Ted’s hair. “Your mouth looks so good.”

Ted leans back in and sucks Bill down again, flushing under the praise. He keeps working over Bill with his fist and his lips until he can feel him tense up, can feel his cock get a little harder on his tongue. Bill’s voice always goes funny right before he comes, all high and breathy little _ah, ahn, nnh_ noises, and sometimes Ted teases him about it after they come down, but Ted can’t think of anything he’d rather do less right now. 

“Dude, d-dude, _ah-_ fuck, you’re so hot, _fuck, nnh,_ Ted I’m gonna, _Ted_ -” Bill tenses up, thighs shaking, and comes.

Ted sputters and pulls back, overestimating his ability to catch Bill’s cum in his mouth, and some lands on his cheeks and lips before he can fit his mouth back over the tip of Bill’s cock. The texture isn’t the worst, and he’s able to scrunch his nose up and swallow the rest. When he pulls off, Bill is lying flat on his back, panting, his eyes shut. He’s sweaty and flushed all down his chest, and when Ted shifts around to lay next to him, he throws his arm across Ted’s stomach.

“Dude…” Bill sighs out, smiling, his eyes still closed. “That was _most_ outstanding. Why have we not been doing that?”

Ted shrugs and grins, wiggling around a little more to get comfy on the tiny bed. Bill turns to look at him with a grin, and then laughs, reaching up to rub at Ted’s face. Ted feels the slip of Bill’s thumb against his skin.

“Dude, you have cum on your face!” Bill exclaims, sounding delighted.

Ted reaches up to rub at his cheeks, but Bill catches Ted’s hand with his free one, keeping him from wiping it away. He drags his thumb across Ted’s lips, and Ted can’t look away from Bill’s sleepy eyes, feeling how raw and red his mouth must look. He licks over the flat of Bill’s thumb and watches how Bill’s eyes are locked to his mouth, the shuddery breath Bill takes. After a moment, Bill finally leans in and kisses Ted, replacing his thumb with his lips. 

Ted curls around Bill, feeling his sleepiness finally catching up with him, turning everything slow and syrupy. Bill kisses him like he's been dunked in molasses, the slide of his lips slow and sweet, swiping his tongue across Ted's lips, tasting sweat and cum and raw skin before licking into Ted's mouth. Ted feels that feeling again, like he's flayed open under Bill's gaze and his touch and his kisses, but he's not worried. He kisses Bill back, running his big palms over Bill's sticky skin and into his damp curls, and smiles. He feels Bill smile back against his lips, and they pull apart with a giggle.

"Okay, now we _really_ need to brush our teeth, dude," Bill says, stroking his hand through Ted's hair.

"Bogus." Ted says, grinning, leaning back in for another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Bill comes home from work one day with a shifty look on his face, red dusting the apples of his cheeks. Ted’s dozing on his bed like he does whenever he has an opening shift, wiped from waking up early, but he perks up sleepily when Bill sits on the bed and leans in to kiss him hello. The casual kissing is a recent development, and it makes Ted's tummy do a happy little flip whenever it happens.

Ted flops back to the bed, stretching out all his sore muscles, and when he relaxes back Bill is still sitting there, watching him. His over shirt is still on and he's holding it around his torso, like he's cold, but it's 90 degrees out.

"What’s up, dude?" Ted says, blinking sleepily at him. "Don't feel good?"

Bill furrows his brow and tilts his head. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're holding your stomach, dude," Ted supplies, patting Bill's arm. "Did you eat old pretzels for lunch again? I told you that's the reason why you keep feeling _most_ egregious."

Bill shakes his head, the flush on his face suddenly blooming, spreading over his ears and down his neck. Ted perks up, propping himself up on his elbows, and grins. When Bill blushes like that, he's either done something super embarrassing or super hot. Whatever happened, Ted wants to know.

"I, uh," Bill starts to pull off his over shirt as he speaks. "I may have lifted a… a porno mag, from the store."

Ted sits all the way up, eager. "No way, dude! That is _most_ stellar! They didn't catch you? Why didn't you just buy it? Dude... you didn't lose your ID again, right?"

Bill won't meet Ted eyes, and he finally finishes pulling his shirt off, leaving him in just a tank top. There's sweat glistening in the divot of his neck and collar bones, a result of wearing too many layers in the heat, and Ted zones in on that for a second before snapping back out of it. Lack of sleep always makes his brain move slower, and that combined with work was a deadly combination. He finally focuses on the dirty magazine Bill is showing him.

It's a gay porno mag. The cover declares the name of the magazine as _Blueboy_ , and a shirtless, toned guy with longer dark hair stares out at them with a sultry look. Ted stares back for a second before looking up at Bill, who looks like he's about to spontaneously combust he's so red. Ted feels a flush rush into his cheeks in response, like if Bill is embarrassed, he should be too.

"Uh." Ted clears his throat. "Dude… why did you get that?"

Bill rolls his eyes, tossing the magazine onto the sheets between them, where they both stare at it like it's going to bite them. Ted can’t stop looking at the cover dude’s pink mouth and the hair on his stomach. His sleepy brain suddenly allows a thought to inch it's way, unbidden, through his mind: the cover dude looks kind of like _him_. Did Bill pick up this magazine because of that? Ted looks up at Bill with wide eyes, but Bill is picking at his crumpled shirt in his lap, gaze lowered.

"I got it, _Ted_ , because if we want to do more than blow jobs, we need some information!" Bill sounds fed up, but Ted knows he's just egregiously embarrassed. "I figured we could see if there was anything in there we wanted to try out. There are… articles." 

Ted swallows, feeling a hot rush through his body at the idea of doing _more_ with Bill. He's been so happy with what they're doing he didn't even consider anything else, but he _knows_ dudes have sex. He knows that anal sex is a thing, vaguely, and he knows Bill knows too. Ted has always thought it sounded like it ranged anywhere from uncomfortable to painful, and never really gave it another thought other than _that's what gay guys do_. An indistinct idea of him and Bill fucking passes through his mind, sweaty skin and Bill on top of him, and his cock twitches unbidden in his shorts. He swallows again.

"Well… it doesn’t hurt to look, I suppose," Ted finally offers magnanimously, nodding. He and Bill watched porn together in high school, when Bill had lifted a tape from the local shop, but this feels different. Before, it was sexual in an abstract sense, especially since they waited until they were alone before jerking off. Now it seems _real_ in a different way, since they're fooling around, but also because they were going to be looking at the porn to find things to try _together._

Bill huffs out a breath and decisively grabs the magazine, scooting up the bed until he’s leaning against the headboard. He kicks his sneakers off and flips open the pages, and Ted crawls into the space next to him, folding his knees up a little and leaning them on Bill’s thigh as he gets comfortable. They’re pressed together shoulder to knee as Ted peers over, both of them flushed pink but getting increasingly curious as the initial embarrassment passes.

The magazine starts out with some pretty tame photo sets, just men in various states of undress, with a couple articles here and there. One article they settle on declares “Ten Ways To Please Your Man! Readers Spill Their Sex Secrets!”, and Bill brings the magazine closer to their faces to read the small text. It's pretty divisive, either tame tips for foreplay or talking about things neither of them have a clue about. One of the little paragraphs describes a technique for giving blow jobs that neither of them had thought of, and Bill smirks at Ted, raising his eyebrow. Ted grins goofily back, feeling a thrill go through him at the promise in Bill’s gaze.

Further down the page, one anecdote declares how amazing prostate stimulation had been for one reader’s sex life, opening the door to longer, more intense orgasms. Bill’s brow furrows at the lack of information, and he turns to look at Ted.

“Dude, do you know what a prostate is?” Bill asks.

“I’m afraid I do not, though I am interested in ‘longer, more intense orgasms,’” Ted responds, making air quotes. “That sounds most excellent.” 

They both look at the page a little longer, as if it will suddenly reveal its secrets, before shrugging in unison and flipping forward to check out the rest of the magazine.

They finally get to the cover model’s shoot, and Ted glances at Bill out of the corner of his eye. He’s flushed and chewing on his lip as his eyes move over the page, and while Ted doesn’t really get it, he can admit the dude is hot. He shifts against Bill, aware of his own body and Bill’s body in a hot line next to him, and the curling feeling of arousal winding its way through his stomach. He can see Bill is half-hard in his jeans, and Ted turns his head to nudge his nose against the cut of Bill’s jaw, pressing a kiss at the sharp point of it, sliding one of his hands onto Bill’s stomach. Bill sucks in a breath and tilts his head to give Ted more room, the magazine rustling in his hands.

Is Bill getting turned on because the model in the magazine looks like him? Bill _must_ have picked it off the wall for that reason; Ted can’t think of why else he would pick _this_ porno mag out of all the selections available. He feels that giddy, flippy feeling in his tummy that he gets when Bill shows that he finds Ted hot, and sucks a kiss back up under the line of Bill’s jaw. Bill sighs out a moan and finally drops the magazine to the bed, turning his head and cupping Ted’s neck to bring him up for a kiss, thumb tucking into the sensitive spot under Ted's ear.

Ted slots his leg between Bill’s and turns his body so he’s partially on top of his friend, sliding the hand he has on Bill’s tummy up over his chest and down his flank before inching his fingers up again under the hem of Bill’s shirt. He kisses Bill deep for a moment, swiping his tongue against Bill’s and pushing his thigh up against Bill’s hardening cock, before pulling back with a wet noise.

Bill looks up at him with a furrow in his brow, eyelids heavy, trying to arch up to keep kissing, his hips flexing against Ted’s leg. Ted can’t help it, he ducks back down to kiss Bill again before pulling away for real, where he raises his eyebrows, fixing Bill with a look.

“Bill, my most excellent colleague, is there any reason why you picked _that_ magazine in particular?”

Bill gets that shifty look on his face again, eyes widening before his gaze slides away from Ted’s. A fresh flush washes over his cheeks, and his hands twitch against Ted’s neck and shoulders. He hesitates before mumbling, “the articles looked interesting.”

Ted leans in, nudging his nose and lips against Bill’s warm cheek, before placing another kiss on Bill’s jaw. Bill’s hands flex again, squeezing before he slides an arm around Ted’s shoulders, and Ted breathes out a heavy breath against Bill’s skin. 

“Dude, you _have_ to have noticed that the cover dude looks _most_ atypically like me,” Ted says into Bill’s neck, teasing. He pets his fingers over Bill’s stomach, his sleepy brain already flying away to focus on the heat of the skin under his hand. _Focus, Ted_.

Bill shrugs, dragging his hand down Ted’s back and back up, before finally admitting, “yeah, I guess. I figured it would be better than having some ripped dude, just in case they did some crazy positions or something. I don’t think I could pick you up for longer than a few seconds, dude.”

Ted gets a burning rush through his body at the idea and pulls back to look at Bill, wide eyed. Bill’s embarrassed look shifts into something hot and confident, and he grins and pushes Ted over onto his back, his forearm curled around the back of Ted’s neck and his other hand palming down to Ted’s lower back as he presses their mouths together in a sharp, hot kiss. Ted moans around Bill’s tongue and clutches the back of his tank top, pressing his hips up against Bill’s mindlessly.

“You like the idea of me picking you up, dude?” Bill asks breathlessly when he pulls back, smirking. Ted nods unabashedly, hair fanning out on the sheets, and thinks about how he finds Bill _outstandingly_ hot.

“You have to admit,” Ted says, panting, “the idea is _most_ erotic.”

Bill laughs, and Ted grins back before tugging him back down for more kisses.

\---

They kind of seem to forget about the magazine for the next week, their work schedules making finding time to write music hard enough without the added pressure of thinking about sex. Ted finds himself remembering the afternoon randomly, usually at the most inopportune times, like when he’s about to get out of the shower at five in the morning before an opening shift, or when he’s making a smoothie at work. At least his loose shorts and apron hide his chubby- getting a boner while blending together fruits of dubious origin is _most_ odious.

Bill doesn’t mention the porno mag, either, but Ted notices it disappears from the floor. He assumes that it was lost forever to the space under the bed, kicked there in the dark one night or early one morning, but doesn’t give it much thought otherwise. He had mentioned to Bill that night, after they had fooled around and Ted was falling asleep with his head on Bill’s naked chest, that he didn’t really want to look at other dudes' dicks anyway.

Bill had been quiet, stroking from Ted’s shoulder down across his bare back and up, and the touch was making Ted feel warm and comfy, his early morning finally catching up with him. Bill made a humming noise in response, which Ted could hear vibrating in Bill’s chest over his heartbeat. He sighed happily.

“It’s not that I haven’t seen a dude and been like, _that dude is most attractive_ ,” Ted began, sleep slurring his speech. “But I don’t really want to do anything with them like I do with you, you know?”

Bill shifted, pulling Ted closer with his arm around his shoulders, and Ted felt a kiss planted on his hair. “Yeah, I know, dude. Me too.”

Ted had soon after conked out, snoring softly, and that had been that.

Now, they finally have a day off that lines up with each other, and they’re gearing up for a writing session on their couch. It’s a hot day, the California summer in full swing, and the two of them sit in front of a fan with the windows open, hoping to coax some sort of a breeze into their tiny apartment. They can't afford to get an AC unit installed, but if they had the choice, they probably would decline. The hot weather reminds them of their childhood together, sweating away the summer in whatever shade they could find, drinking slurpees and waxing poetic about being rock stars. Ted has his bangs tied up in a tiny ponytail on top of his head, but sweat still drips down from his temples and the hair at the base of his neck. Bill is clad in nothing but blue boxer shorts, skin glistening. 

It takes them a while to get in the groove of things, but they've become a little more adept at writing as time has gone on, learning the skill of taking their scribbles from throughout the week and putting them into some semblance of an order. Ted's fingers slide over the frets easily, but the third time his pick slides from his sweaty fingers, he groans in annoyance.

" _Dude_ , it is most _heinously_ hot today," he whines, flopping back to the couch. The body of his guitar sticks to his stomach where his tank top has ridden up, and he peels it off with a sticky noise and a grimace. 

Bill nods, rubbing his hands over his face. When he leans forward to grab the can of soda he had been drinking, Ted zones in on the little folds of his tummy and the lines of his hips creating little gaps in the waist of his boxers. "Do you want to take a break, dude? We could walk to the store for slushees."

Ted snaps out of it and grins, nodding. While they pull on enough clothes to be decent for going outside, Bill exclaims, "oh, dude! We should go to the library and use the computer to find out what a prostate is!"

Ted nods, his little ponytail bobbing. "A stellar suggestion, my most excellent friend! There is also the added bonus of the library having air conditioning!"

They air guitar, grinning.

\---

They decide to go to the library first and get slushees on the way home for _maximum_ _heat banishment,_ in Ted's words, and the air is a blessedly cool relief on their sweaty skin. They both sigh in happiness as they walk in, and Ted digs his beat up wallet out of his shorts pocket to grab his library card while Bill tries to scout out a computer as far away from anyone else as they can find. He doubts that anything they come up with in their research will be okay to look at in pleasant company, and while they can't kick them out for looking at porn on the computer, it's not like either of them would _enjoy_ being caught doing that. 

Settling in, Ted pulls over the chair from the cubby next door as Bill signs in with Ted's card information. They click around for a bit, getting distracted on the websites for their favorite bands, giggling softly to themselves, before they finally get down to business. Bill pauses over the search bar, fingers floating over the keyboard.

"I guess I should just search 'prostate' first, right dude?" He whispers, glancing at Ted.

Ted shrugs, whispering back, "yeah I guess so. Gotta know where it is to start with, right?"

Ted feels almost nervous, watching as Bill types out the word and clicks on the first search result. It's a medical website, which is most non-triumphant, and they both lean closer to the screen to read.

"Dude!" Ted exclaims, much too loud. "It's in your _butt_?"

Bill shushes him, dragging Ted further into the computer station by his collar, as if that will keep people from realizing who spoke. Bill peeks out from the cubicle to see the librarian staring at them from her desk, and he quickly pops his head back in. They stare at each other for a second, both of their faces turning red with a mixture of shock and embarrassment, before turning back to the web page in unison to see if they read it properly. They have. 

The website goes on to talk about prostate health and a whole slew of _most_ non-sexy medical details that make Ted’s eyes glaze over. There's nothing on there about 'longer, more intense orgasms,' or really _anything_ about sex or pleasure. Ted turns to Bill with a confused look, and finds Bill re-reading, a furrow in his brow.

"Dude," Ted whispers. "There's nothing here about sex at all."

Bill leans back in his chair, crossing his arms as he thinks. Ted waits, also leaning back in his chair, because when Bill gets on his thinking face, he usually comes up with great ideas.

"So if your prostate is in your butt," Bill whispers, leaning in close to Ted, "and gay guys have anal sex, that must be why it feels good, right? Because that dude in the magazine said you can touch it for orgasmic purposes."

Ted nods, a thoughtful look on his face. He whispers back, "but dude, you have to touch it with your dick, right? Wouldn't that hurt?"

Bill frowns, still thinking. He then leans forward with purpose, and types 'anal sex' into the search bar.

"Gay guys do it all the time, dude," Bill whispers, eyes scanning over the search results as they slowly load. "It can't be that bad."

Ted swallows as the search turns up a whole bunch of porn websites, glancing around them. No one is looking at their screen, but who _knows_ when someone might walk by. He scoots his chair closer to the table, his knees knocking against Bill’s in the small space. Bill huffs, annoyed by the results, before bringing his hands back over to the keyboard. He hesitates for a moment, thinking, before adding on to their search parameters. The search bar now reads, _‘anal sex how to.’_

“ _Dude_ ,” Ted whispers nervously, glancing around again, before putting his hand on Bill’s knee. “It can’t be that hard, we can just... figure it out. You just stick it up there, or something.”

Bill looks over at him, eyebrow raised, resting his elbow on the table so his body is twisting towards Ted’s. He puts his other hand on Ted’s and squeezes, and Ted is suddenly hit by the realization they’re _holding hands_ , in _public_. He feels a fizzy feeling of happiness bubble up inside him, so much so he can’t help but smile and duck his head, hiding behind his bangs. Bill laughs under his breath, knowing, like always, exactly what’s going through Ted’s head, and he squeezes Ted’s hand again.

“Dude, we are not just going to _stick it up there_ ,” Bill whispers, and Ted can hear the eye roll in his voice. “You just said that it seems like it’ll hurt. People have been doing anal for at _least_ twenty years at this point, right? So there _has_ to be a way to make it not hurt. And…”

Ted glances up at Bill, tossing his head to get his bangs out of his face. Bill has a surprisingly serious look on his face, looking down at their hands on his knee. When he finally looks back up, his gaze pins Ted in place.

“If it always hurts, dude, we just won’t do it. It’s not worth hurting just to go all the way. That would be totally bogus.”

Ted feels a rush of emotion swell up through him as he and Bill look at each other. It’s kind of like a wave, building up in the back of his throat until he can't take it and he has to swallow it back down thickly. It settles heavy and warm in his tummy, making goosebumps break out all down his arms and legs, and a sweet smile spreads over his face. Bill smiles back at him, his eyes soft.

“Alright, dude,” Ted whispers. “That sounds like a most _excellent_ idea.”

Bill’s smile slides into a grin and he nods before turning back to the computer, scrolling through the results of their most recent search. He leaves his hand on Ted’s, like he knows Ted’s been anxious about this whole thing and wants to comfort him. It’s definitely working; Ted really likes Bill’s hands.

Bill finally clicks on one web page, which turns out to be the jackpot. It’s a simple HTML website that talks candidly about gay sex: how to do it, how to stay safe, and how not to hurt yourself or your partner. Ted turns over his hand in Bill’s grip in a sudden fit of nervousness, cheeks pink, but Bill just squeezes his hand in return and intertwines their fingers, his palm hot and a little sweaty against Ted’s.

They both lean closer to the screen, shoulders pressing together, and settle in to read.


	4. Chapter 4

When they finally walk out of the library, Ted feels like he’s a new man, different from when he set foot in the building. There’s a lot of new thoughts rattling around in his head and he feels a little overwhelmed, like his skin is too tight on his body. He really wants to keep holding Bill’s hand, but he knows that might not be cool, so he just shoves his fists in his pockets as they walk towards the Circle-K for the aforementioned slurpees.

They’re both more quiet than normal, lost in thought as the sun beats down on their heads and shoulders, but slowly they start chatting about nothing, giggling and shoving, and by the time they get to the store the air between them seems less charged. They goof off around the slurpee machine, creating their perfect mixes of flavors swirling up the sides of the cups and sneaking sips so they can get a little extra. When they bring them up to the register to pay, Bill pulls his wallet out, so Ted meanders off to see if there’s any new music magazines to flip through. There aren’t, but he pulls one off the rack that he has at home, just to read it again, and listens vaguely to the murmur of Bill’s voice as he talks to the cashier.

Bill comes up next to him when he’s done, peering over Ted’s arm to look at the magazine too while slurping on his straw, and Ted re-racks it before they head out. The sun is finally starting to move towards the horizon, so they’re able to walk home in the shade, drinking and chatting. Their hands bump as they walk, and Ted can’t stop noticing the brush of Bill’s knuckles on the back of his.

Their apartment is still boiling when they get home, so they strip back down to boxers and t-shirts, opening all the windows wide in the hope that it will coax some cool air in while they cook dinner. Neither of them are anything to write home about, but over the years Missy has been teaching them how to make super simple meals, just so they don’t die living on their own. When they put their heads together, they can usually keep from burning their food or actually remember to turn the stove off, and more often than not, they make a reasonably okay meal for two twenty-three year old dudes.

After dinner, they flop back down on the couch to keep noodling on their guitars, trying to make the most of their one day off a week together. By this point, Ted’s skin feels even tighter, like he has a balloon inside him that's ready to explode at any moment. Everything after the library felt so regular, so _normal_ , but he feels like he’s changed. That difference makes him feel like when he takes his hair out of a ponytail and it hurts when it settles back into place wrong; just annoying and off enough to set his teeth on edge.

He sighs heavily as he picks out a little melody high on the fret board of his guitar, and Bill nudges their knees together.

“Whats up, Ted?”

Ted shrugs, sighing again, before flopping back on the couch. Bill is looking at him with a concerned look, and Ted pushes his hair out of his face to meet his gaze.

“Bill… I can’t stop thinking about all the stuff we learned today,” Ted admits, going back to fingering out a little melody without playing the strings, just for something to do with his hands. “I feel _most_ incongruous.”

Bill lifts his guitar over his neck and lays it on the ground, turning his body more fully towards Ted before settling with one knee bent up on the couch, his arm stretching over the back cushions. He nods in agreement and says, “Yeah, me too, dude.”

Ted huffs, throwing his hands up. “It’s just a lot, dude, y’know? It’s hard to take all that information and realize that it… _y’know_... applies to _us_.”

Bill shrugs and nods, a thoughtful look on his face. Ted leans his head near Bill’s hand as he watches him, waiting for Bill to speak, and Bill’s fingers brush gently against Ted’s temple and through his hair.

“There’s not much we have to worry about now, dude, especially since we figured out where the prostate is,” Bill starts, and Ted nods in agreement. “Also, we now know that sex between two dudes doesn’t have to hurt, which is _most_ excellent.”

“Yeah,” Ted agrees, flushing, and ducks his head as he nods again. He keeps fingering the strings on his guitar absentmindedly before adding on, quietly, “I want to go all the way with you at some point, dude.”

Bill’s fingers keep brushing through his hair, tender and sweet. “Yeah?”

Ted nods again, looking at Bill from under his hair. Bill’s looking at him with a hot look, like he’s imagining it, the two of them doing that _together_ , and Ted gets a rush through his body. His fingers twang on the frets, finally stilling, and they stare at each other before grinning in unison. They air guitar triumphantly and lean in to kiss each other.

When things start getting a little hot and heavy, Bill keeps getting jabbed in the stomach with the body of Ted’s guitar, so they both pull back to help pull it over Ted’s head. Once it’s safely on the floor, Bill crawls back in, settling himself between Ted's legs, kissing his neck and biting under his ear. Ted makes a little noise and gasps, his palms slipping through the sweat on Bill’s lower back as he tugs his friend closer, turned on and loving the feeling of Bill’s hot skin against him. Their boxers feel paper thin as they both start to get hard, their dicks lining up as they shift against each other, and Bill noses back up across Ted's cheek, sliding his mouth against Ted's to suck on his bottom lip.

Bill shifts his weight onto one elbow and reaches for Ted's thigh, hiking it up over his hip so they can grind together while they kiss. Sometimes, when they're tired, they just get off like this, making out and rubbing against each other until they come, but now Ted knows that this is how it would be if they were _fucking_ , and he moans against Bill's mouth. He clutches at the back of Bill's shirt, arching up against him, and Bill pulls back slightly to pant against Ted's lips. 

His hand rubs up and down Ted's thigh before he flexes his fingers, pressing in and tugging Ted where he wants him. His hard-on slips down and presses behind Ted's balls, hot through their boxer shorts, and Ted gasps and squeezes his eyes shut for a second before opening them again. Bill is staring at his face, eyes hooded and pupils blown, his mouth open and wet as he breathes heavily, and Ted feels _most_ wanted.

Bill leans down to press their lips back together hard, and Ted arches up against him desperately, one of his hands sliding up to cup the back of Bill's neck to hold him there. His other hand is still clutching at Bill's shirt, tugging it so it rides up and makes the skin of their stomachs press together, sweaty and hot in the warm room. Bill pushes against him again, the head of his cock nudging that sensitive spot behind Ted's sac, sliding against his balls and up to the base of his dick, and he moans softly into Ted's mouth. That little noise makes Ted's cock pulse, and his fingers twitch at the nape of Bill's neck. Bill leans down to kiss Ted's jaw again, moving down to lick wetly over his collar bone, huffing out little noises into Ted’s skin as he pushes their hips together again and again.

“Dude,” Ted gasps out as Bill sucks on the soft skin where his neck and shoulder meet, mouth falling open. “ _Dude_ , do you wanna try it?”

Bill pulls back with a jerk of surprise, staring wide eyed at Ted as his elbow digs into the pillow beside Ted’s head. “You mean, go all the way?”

Ted swallows, that thread of nervousness returning, before saying, “Not _all_ the way, but… we could try… something?”

Bill stares at Ted for another moment before his face slides into a cocky smirk, eyes hooded. “You want me to finger you, dude?”

Ted’s face flames, and he swallows, his cock twitching where it’s pressed between his and Bill’s bodies. That idea sounds _most_ resplendent, so he nods, hair flying. He leans up to catch Bill’s mouth again, dragging his hands heavily over the skin of Bill’s back before cupping his ass through his shorts, tugging him closer. Bill groans into his mouth, cupping Ted’s jaw, and tilts Ted’s head to kiss him deeper. 

Ted feels hot all over as Bill’s tongue dips into his mouth, and he moans, hands flexing on Bill’s ass, pulling Bill as close as possible to press their cocks together again. The combination of the actuality of Bill on top of him, their kisses and the slide of their hips, plus the idea of this happening eventually with no clothes and Bill _inside_ him has Ted feeling like he's going to lose his mind. He squeezes his thighs around Bill’s hips senselessly, and Bill pulls away with a shaky moan.

Bill looks like like sex incarnate; curls flying everywhere, mouth wet and red, his breathing uneven. His voice is low and rough when he says, "dude, I'm gonna bust in five seconds if we don't cool off for a minute."

Ted nods, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as he pants. He can’t help but squeeze his thighs around Bill’s hips again, feeling so hot and turned on, and Bill tucks his face in Ted’s neck and breathes heavily. His hand on Ted’s thigh flexes, squeezing before dragging up into the leg of Ted’s boxers, his fingers petting lightly at the sensitive spot where Ted’s butt cheek meets his inner thigh. Ted’s leg twitches and he whimpers, hands flexing and dragging up Bill’s back, brain tugging him between the feeling of Bill’s fingertips on his skin and the heat of Bill’s cheek on his neck.

“Bill,” Ted starts, voice wavering through his arousal, “I am most odiously sweaty, we should take a shower.”

Bill nods against Ted’s neck, sighing out a hot breath. Goosebumps break out all over Ted’s arms. “I know,” Bill says. “I just want to touch you, dude.”

Ted squeezes Bill in a full body hug, wrapping his arms and legs around him, and Bill pulls his hand away from Ted’s thigh, worming his hands and arms under Ted to hug him back. They lay on the couch for a minute, just holding each other, before Bill finally props himself up on his elbow again. Ted is still hard, they both are, but the arousal isn’t as sharp and urgent as before. He curves his neck up to sweetly kiss Bill, and Bill cups his jaw as he kisses back, his thumb caressing Ted’s cheek.

Bill finally heaves himself up and off the couch and pulls Ted up with an offered hand, nudging Ted in front of him with hands on his hips, guiding the two of them towards the bathroom. Ted pulls off his T-shirt on the way and one of Bill’s hands brushes up and down his sticky back, petting over his skin. Ted feels a thrill go through him at the idea of what they’re going to be doing, and feels Bill’s eyes on the breadth of his shoulders like a physical touch.

Ted turns the shower on while Bill strips, and when he turns around Bill hooks his thumbs in the waistband of Ted’s boxers, pulling them out over his erection and down his legs. Ted’s long since gotten over nervousness about being naked in front of Bill, and he steps forward into Bill’s space, petting over his neck and leaning down to kiss him, cock bumping against Bill’s tummy.

They climb into the heating shower with some giggling and cursing, and Ted sighs as the cool water runs over his heated skin. He ducks his head under the shower, wetting his hair and slicking it back before Bill maneuvers him out of the way with hands on his hips. It’s a tight fit, but the tub is at least a normal size, and Ted is able to start soaping up while Bill wets himself under the spray.

“Awh, c’mon dude,” Bill whines when he opens his eyes, tugging Ted close. “Don’t do all the fun stuff without me.”

Ted grins and ducks his head for a kiss, cupping Bill’s face in his hands. Bill’s hands slide across Ted’s soapy torso and, digging in his fingers a little to tickle so Ted squirms, and they both giggle against each other’s lips.

They continue like that, rubbing soap over each other’s skin, kissing slow and deep as they pet one another. The calluses on Bill’s hands catch a little, and goosebumps break out all down Ted’s legs at the contrast between that and the gentle rub of Bill’s palms. After the couch and the subsequent journey to the bathroom, they’ve both lost their hard-ons slightly, so Ted reaches down to take Bill in a soapy hand. Bill gasps and presses his forehead to Ted’s neck, hips twitching forward, and he grasps Ted in his fist in kind.

Bill tips his head up so Ted can kiss him again, using his free hand to tug Ted down by the nape of his neck. Ted’s moan vibrates through their kiss, almost inaudible over the sound of the shower, and he lets himself be kissed as they jerk each other, feeling hot all over in a way that has nothing to do with the water.

Bill lets go of his cock and his neck, sliding both hands across the soap on Ted’s body to meet at his ass, squeezing his hips before sliding his hands around to hold a cheek in each palm, fingers dimpling the skin. Ted breaks off from the kiss with a gasp, letting go of Bill’s cock to hold onto his arms, feeling a rush of arousal break over him like a wave. He turns his face into Bill’s temple and lets out a shaky moan as Bill squeezes him again, rubbing his cock against Bill’s soapy stomach.

“Can I, dude?” Bill asks quietly, planting a kiss on Ted’s jaw, and Ted nods, the butterflies feeling he gets in his tummy when he’s with Bill warring with the squirmy feeling of anxiety.

Bill slides the middle finger of one hand between Ted’s cheeks, sliding down until he brushes over his hole, and Ted lets out a harsh breath, widening his stance and wrapping his arms fully around Bill’s shoulders, curling down so their faces are close. Bill just pets over Ted a couple times with his finger, kissing his jaw and neck, before finally pressing his soapy finger inside.

Ted whines softly in the back of his throat, hands flexing on Bill’s skin, gasping out a breath. Bill pets his free hand over Ted’s ass up to his hip and back, and then back down, pressing his lips to Ted’s neck before moving his finger, pulling it out before pushing back in slowly. Ted feels it like a hook behind his navel- the feeling is so alien it shouldn’t be sexy, but combined with Bill’s body pressed against his and Bill pressing sweet kisses on his skin, he shivers and moans, suddenly squeezing tight.

“You okay?” Bill asks, petting over Ted’s hip with his free hand, stilling his finger. “Does it hurt?”

“It’s good,” Ted gasps out, rubbing his cock against Bill’s tummy, trying to relax. “Keep going, dude, _please_.”

Bill groans and starts moving again, pulling and pushing steadily, turning his face to nose at Ted’s jaw until he can catch his lips in a messy kiss. Ted can feel his body getting used to the motions, relaxing and allowing Bill’s finger to move more easily, and he moans against Bill’s tongue. The feeling is unlike anything Ted’s ever felt, and it’s like filling a space he never even knew existed. The strange alien feeling of discomfort that he began with is fading, leaving just a new sensitivity and a shivery feeling that spreads across his body. At one push of Bill's hand, Ted pulls away from Bill’s mouth with his eyes squeezed shut, his moan loud in the echo-y bathroom, and Bill’s free arm squeezes him hard. Ted can feel Bill’s breath washing hot across Ted’s wet face as he pants, keeping his eyes on Ted, but he keeps the movements of his hand steady and slow. Ted feels a rush of deep affection flood through him, and his eyelashes flutter open.

Bill’s face is both incredibly focused and _so_ turned on, cheeks flushed a deep pink, pupils dilated as he looks into Ted’s eyes. When he pushes back in again, Ted’s brows furrows and he chokes out another moan, clenching around Bill’s finger again, and Bill groans in return.

“God, dude, you’re so fucking hot,” Bill moans. “Can’t wait to get inside you- _Ted_ , you’re so _tight._ ”

The thought of Bill fucking him whips through Ted’s mind, taking the sensation of Bill’s hand and turning it into his cock, pushing into him and making him feel like this. Ted shivers and moans again, high in the back of his throat, legs shaking, and he holds onto Bill’s shoulders for dear life. “Bill, _Bill,_ I- It’s-” he gasps out, thoughts flying out of his head as fast as they enter.

“Yeah?” Bill asks, voice low, pressing a kiss to the corner of Ted’s open mouth.

“It’s so- I’m gonna fall, d-dude, _Bill_ , I can’t-” Ted whines, hands slipping over the wet skin of Bill’s back.

“Okay, okay dude, don’t worry, I got you,” Bill reassures him, pulling out his finger slowly. Ted shivers and whimpers as he rests his forehead on Bill’s shoulder, feeling strangely empty, and pants as Bill pets up his back soothingly. 

Bill cups Ted’s jaw and pulls him into a hard kiss, pushing his tongue against Ted's, breathing sharply through his nose. Ted moans against Bill’s lips and kisses back sloppily, feeling shaky and raw and open. When Bill pulls back, and he looks so good that Ted wants to give him everything.

“Let’s get out of here so we can lay down,” Bill says. “I wanna be able to watch your face.”

Ted swallows and nods, breathing heavily, and he goes when Bill shuffles him under the shower spray with hands on his hips. They quickly rinse the rest of the soap off, staying close, and Ted shivers when Bill presses his hard cock against his thigh and a kiss against his shoulder.

They climb out and towel off perfunctorily, and Ted leans down to catch Bill to kiss him. Ted feels like if he doesn’t keep touching Bill he’ll burn up, swiping his hands down from Bill’s shoulders over his back, chasing the little droplets of water dripping from his curls. 

“C’mon, Ted,” Bill murmurs against his mouth, sliding his hands down again to pet over Ted’s lower back and ass. “C’mon, I wanna touch you, let’s go.”

“Yeah,” Ted agrees, voice rough and low. He presses another kiss to Bill’s mouth and pushes him gently towards their bedroom.

Ted flops down on Bill’s bed, since he left notebooks and magazines all over his earlier, and scoots up until he’s laying with his head against the pillows. Bill plants his knee on the bed and leans over to kiss him, but when Ted tries to pull him down, Bill resists.

“Hold on one second, dude. I gotta grab something; it’s in the living room.” He says, kissing Ted’s cheek.

“What is it?” Ted asks, petting his hands down Bill’s arms, turning his face to try to catch Bill’s lips.

“I got lube at the Circle-K, earlier,” Bill says, a fresh flush rising over his cheeks. “I figured it would have been bogus to not be prepared.”

Ted nods, sighing out a breath and grinning. “That is a _most_ outstanding level of forethought, my friend.”

Bill grins at him and they air guitar, laughing. Ted leans up for one more kiss before Bill climbs off the bed and goes to the living room. He melts back into the bed, relaxing and letting out a sigh, smiling to himself. Bill always thinks ahead and knows what to do- Ted never had to be worried about anything to begin with.

He reaches down to stroke himself, thighs spreading as he bends his knees and props one foot on the mattress, and closes his eyes as he waits. He still feels sensitive, skin tight from having been turned on for so long without coming, the new sensation of wanting something inside him washing through his body. He hears Bill rustling around in the other room and thinks about those hands he’s always loved, wide square palms and fingers, and wants to know how else they can make him feel this good.

“Dude, c’mon, don’t start without me,” Bill says from the door, and Ted opens his eyes to find Bill looking at him with a hot, heavy look. He’s staring at Ted like he wants to eat him up, eyes dragging down Ted’s body like a physical caress. Ted shivers and lets go of himself, his cock slapping lightly against his belly.

Bill climbs back onto the bed, shuffling forward on his knees until he’s between Ted’s legs. He presents the little jar of KY jelly he grabbed to Ted with a flourish before dropping it on the bed next to them, leaning in to cover Ted’s body with his own. Bill’s skin is hot and still a little damp as they kiss, and Ted swipes his palm over the little droplets of water at the dip of his back. His thighs come up to squeeze around Bill’s waist, and Bill sighs against Ted’s lips, pressing their cocks together before pushing himself up. They look down at where they’re pressed together and Bill flexes his hips, dick twitching where it lays against Ted’s.

Ted arches against Bill, and Bill finally sits back on his haunches, holding onto Ted’s hips, thumbs pressing into the crease where his hip meets his groin. Ted’s legs are spread around Bill’s waist, resting against Bill’s thighs, and Ted feels that open, shivery feeling again. Bill’s eyes slide down Ted’s chest to his cock to below, biting his lip, and he slides his hand between Ted’s legs to stroke his thumb lightly over Ted’s hole again.

Ted’s hand flies to cover the hand Bill has on his hip, clenching down at the feeling of Bill touching him, their breathing harsh and loud in the still, quiet heat of their room. The dry press of Bill’s thumb makes Ted’s thighs shake and goosebumps break out all over his legs and arms, and he makes a high, quiet noise in the back of his throat.

Bill looks up at him, his eyes hooded and cheeks pink, and leans forward to press a kiss to Ted’s lips. Ted has to curl his hips up to keep his legs hooked over Bill’s hips, and he thinks about Bill moving him to keep him where he likes, holding him in place. Ted moans shakily against Bill’s lips and squeezes Bill’s hand at his hip, and Bill kisses the corner of his mouth sweetly before settling back down. He reaches for the little tub on the blankets next to them and unscrews it with a furrow in his brow, and Ted watches him with hooded eyes as he carefully scoops a dollop onto his fingers. Bill squeezes Ted’s hand before wiggling out of his grip to spread the lube more evenly, Ted gets a swelling feeling of affection in his throat.

“ _Dude_ ,” Ted chokes out, but can’t say anything else when Bill looks up at him. He tries to swallow the feeling down but can’t, and Bill looks at him with a soft look.

“Yeah, I know, dude,” Bill says. “Good?”

Ted nods, his wet hair fanning out on the pillow. Bill hooks his arm around Ted’s thigh to hoist it up and takes Ted’s hand back in his, squeezing his fingers before reaching his other hand down to stroke slick fingers against Ted’s hole. Ted breathes out heavily, and Bill pushes in.

There’s less drag with the lube compared to the soap, just a slick slide until Bill’s finger is in to the knuckle, and when he pulls back out and pushes in again, a moan punches out of Ted. His abs flex as he curls his hips up, and he grips Bill’s hand tightly. He feels hot all over, flush rushing to his face, and as Bill picks up the pace slightly, Ted squeezes his eyes shut and pants, his mouth wet and open.

“Dude, your _face_ ,” Bill murmurs, squeezing Ted’s hand. “You look so good.”

“Feels good,” Ted moans out, hips twitching up against Bill’s hand, and Bill moans quietly in response. The angle is better like this; Bill is able to get deeper now that he doesn’t have to reach around, and he’s able to move his hand a little faster, pressing in a way that has Ted shivering all over.

“Do you want me to try another finger?” Bill asks, panting. “If it’s too much I can stop.”

Ted nods, and when Bill pulls his finger out he shivers. Bill swipes his fingers in the open container, rubbing the new dollop of lube against Ted’s hole before pressing in slowly with two fingers. Ted’s toes curl, feeling stretched and open, thighs shivering where they’re spread around Bill.

Two feels even more overwhelming; the strange, almost uncomfortable burn of the stretch from before returns, and Ted squirms, face twisting up, hands clutching at the sheets and Bill’s hand. When he finally opens his eyes, brow furrowed, he finds Bill watching his face.

“Is it okay?” Bill asks, not moving his hand. “Too much?”

“It’s a lot, dude,” Ted groans out, squeezing around Bill’s fingers, and Bill moans softly at the feeling. “It’s good, it’s just weird.”

“Does it hurt?” Bill asks, squeezing Ted’s hand tight.

Ted shakes his head, breathing out a heavy breath as he tries to relax. “Not really. It’s just… a _most_ intense feeling to get used to.”

Bill nods and kisses the inside of Ted’s knee where it’s held near his shoulder. He looks just as hot and overwhelmed as Ted feels, face a bright pink that spreads over his ears and chest, and his cheek is warm when he rests against the sensitive skin of Ted’s inner leg, his eyes hooded and heavy as he watches Ted’s face while he relaxes.

“Okay, you can,” Ted sighs out as the stretching feeling fades, and when Bill moves his fingers out and back in, Ted chokes out a moan. It feels like so much more with two fingers, and _most_ outstanding.

Bill thrusts his fingers carefully, and Ted watches the flex of his forearm where it disappears between his legs, the curling of his orgasm starting small and shaky at the intense feeling of Bill’s fingers. Bill looks down too, watching where his fingers disappear inside Ted, and Ted sees Bill’s cock twitch where it stands proud at the vee of his hips, incredibly hard and red and wet at the tip. Ted’s mouth floods and he moans, wanting to touch Bill so badly, put his hands and mouth all over him.

Bill’s brow furrows in concentration, and he curls his fingers when he pushes in deep. Ted’s whole body twitches as a bright, hot pleasure surges through him, moaning loud and sudden. The heat settles in his groin, like he’s been dunked in a hot bath, and Bill curls his fingers again, eyes heavy and hot on Ted’s face. It’s _unrivaled_ , how good it feels, an intense rush of pleasure unlike anything Ted’s ever felt, and he feels like he’s going to fly out of his skin. His panting breaths have turned into moans, throaty _ah, nnh, ahh_ ’s with every press and push of Bill’s fingers, and his back and neck arch away from the sheets as he squeezes his eyes shut. He feels like he’s going to shake apart, it’s so much, his body hot and shivery all over. 

Ted’s hands clutch at Bill’s hand on his hip and at the sheets as he moans into the hot air of the room, abs flexing as he curls and lets out a sound that's almost like a sob as Bill’s fingers keep pushing and rubbing at that spot inside him. He can’t help but squirm, thighs shaking and twitching, tossing his head to the side to moan helplessly. Bill pushes up onto his knees, curling Ted in on himself so his lower back is off the bed and holding tight around Ted’s thigh with his arm to keep him in place, and starts pushing his fingers hard and steady into Ted’s ass, unrelenting. _He’s fucking me with his fingers_ , Ted thinks, feeling it building, heat and pleasure centering itself down to a shivery, tight feeling between his legs, and he looks up at Bill’s face as he moans, his mouth open and wet.

Bill looks so overwhelmed, so hot and ready to make Ted come, his hand sweaty where he’s still gripping Ted’s. His brow is furrowed and he’s looking down at Ted with hooded eyes, pupils blown, panting out little noises as he thrusts his fingers, and Ted thinks Bill’s the hottest dude he’s ever seen. Ted’s hand slips over the sheets to take himself in hand, jerking unsteadily over his cock, needing to come. His face and chest feel so hot, and his breathing goes funny as he feels the intense pulling feeling of his orgasm rushes through him. He tenses up, head tilted back, squeezing tight around Bill’s fingers, and his eyelashes flutter as his cock pulses and he finally comes all over his tummy.

He feels like he shivers through it forever, moaning high in the back of his throat, little _nnh, nh, nnh'_ s, squeezing his eyes shut, shaking out of his skin. He feels Bill press a hot, open mouthed kiss against the inside of his knee, the vibration of Bill’s groan and one last curl of his fingers making Ted’s toes curl as he moans helplessly in response.

He whines softly as Bill pulls his fingers out carefully, feeling open and wet and shaky, finally letting go of his tight grip on Bill’s hand. Bill falls forward, leans heavily over Ted and plants his palm on the sheets beside him, taking himself in hand, fingers glistening with lube. Ted shivers with aftershocks underneath Bill, petting over his tense stomach and chest and arms as Bill jerks himself quickly, looking down at Ted’s sweaty, fucked out face, desperate and aching to come. Ted reaches down to brush his fingers over the skin of Bill’s stomach, following his happy trail down to the curls at base of his cock, and Bill’s face twists in pleasure, voice going high as he moans out that little _ah, ahh_ , as he comes all over Ted’s tummy and chest. 

The room feels hot and humid as they pant, and Bill shakes over Ted before lifting his thigh to slip from between his legs and lay down next to him. Ted curls into Bill’s side, throwing an arm around him, but Bill turns into him, wrapping arms tight around him until they’re wrapped up, holding tightly to one another. Bill pets his clean hand up to stroke through Ted’s hair, and Ted feels that shaky feeling from before subside at the feeling of Bill’s sweaty skin against his.

Bill pulls back slightly to press a kiss to Ted’s lips, hand sliding from Ted’s hair to cup his jaw, and they kiss soft and sweet and slow. Ted feels _most_ resplendent from his orgasm, fucked out and loose-limbed and cared for, enjoying the feeling of Bill pressed against him.

“ _Dude,_ ” Ted says when they finally pull apart with a wet noise.

A wide, sweet grin spreads over Bill’s face in response. “Yeah, dude?”

“Do you think… That was my prostate, right?” Ted asks, partially joking, and Bill bursts out laughing. Ted grins at him.

“Ted, my friend?” Bill says through his laughter, "I think it was."

“Bill, my friend? That was _most_ excellent,” Ted says, and they air guitar happily before pulling each other back in for another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Ted gets into a fight with his father, and homophobic slurs are used towards Ted and in reference to Bill.

Today’s the day; they finally have enough money pooled together to get a cheap double mattress. Sure, it’ll be on two twin bed frames pushed together, but the extra space on either side will be a _most_ excellent place to put magazines and snacks, and they can just learn to not bump their shins if they try hard enough. That’s enough for Ted, who wakes up before their alarm, excited and happy, nuzzling a kiss into Bill’s neck where he’s spooned up against him.

It’s much too early for Bill to be waking up soon, but the other night he wiped cum on Ted’s last clean shirt, so it’s _also_ going to have to be a laundry day. Bill closes at work that night, but they put their heads together and did the math- if they get done with their laundry by noon, they can take the bus to grab Missy’s car and still have about four hours to pick out a mattress, drive it home, and get it inside before Bill has to shower, eat, and take the bus to the mall. The princesses have the van right now, but thankfully Missy is always indulgent with them and didn’t mind letting them borrow her car, which was _most_ excellent. Ted mentally reminds himself to wind his watch so they keep their schedule, before pressing another kiss to the smooth curve of Bill’s neck, breathing in the sleepy, clean sweat smell of him.

Bill grumbles and rubs his face into the pillow, waking up slowly as Ted presses kisses to his skin. Ted’s hard, tucked up tight against Bill’s ass, and he pets his palm down over Bill’s bare chest and tummy, lightly tracing the lines of Bill’s abs and hips with his fingertips. Bill shivers and shifts, pressing back against Ted, reaching back to grip Ted’s hip.

“Dude, it’s too early,” Bill grumbles out, but his hand slides down to the warm skin of Ted’s thigh and back up to his ass, digging in his fingers slightly.

“Bill, my friend, the alarm is set to go off in a half hour,” Ted informs him, sliding his hand down to cup over Bill’s chubby, quickly filling out in his boxers. Bill sighs out a breath, pushing his hips forward into Ted’s hand. “If you want, I would very much like to get you off before we get up for our _most_ bodacious day of laundry and mattress buying.”

Bill giggles, turning his head to squint at Ted in the low morning light filtering through the crack in their curtains. He looks warm and sleepy, eyes hooded, and Ted presses a kiss to his cheek before craning his neck forward to kiss his mouth, slipping his fingers into the waistband of Bill’s boxers.

Bill makes a tiny noise against his lips, breaking away to breathe sharply through his nose as Ted starts to stroke him. Ted watches the way his cheeks flush and his eyelashes flutter, enjoying the act of making him feel good. He feels _most_ resplendent, holding Bill’s warm body against his front, wrapped up in their bed together, excited about the day ahead. He wiggles happily, grinning to himself.

“Dude,” Bill says in a tight voice, “Don’t stop, c’mon.”

So caught up in thinking about Bill, he had stopped stroking his cock, hand resting heavy on his hot skin. Ted laughs, pulling his hand out Bill’s shorts to crawl on top of him, nudging him on to his back to rub their dicks together through their boxers, pressing a hot kiss to Bill’s lips. Bill cups the back of Ted’s head, petting over the sweaty hair at the nape of his neck and kisses back, slow and wet and indulgent.

Bill’s hands slide down Ted’s sides, thumbs dipping into the crease of Ted’s hip bones to make him shiver, before hooking his fingers into the waistband of Ted’s boxers, tugging them down under his ass. He lifts his own hips as well as he can under Ted’s weight, tugging his own boxers down enough that their cocks are pressed up against each other, hot skin nestled together in the sweaty space between their bodies. Bill always has the best ideas.

Ted pushes his hips down against Bill’s, kissing his cheek over to his jaw, and then down to his neck, sucking a spot under his ear. Bill moans softly, pushing his hips up against Ted’s, and when Ted pulls back, there’s a little red hickey under Bill’s ear. He licks over the spot, pressing a kiss to Bill’s skin, before pushing himself up onto his elbow to reach between them to take both of them in hand.

They push against each other in Ted’s fist, breathing heavily in the early morning dark of the room, enjoying the press of their bodies together. Bill hooks his calf over Ted’s and rolls his hips into his grip, hand flexing in Ted’s hair. His other hand comes over to wrap around Ted’s and they jerk themselves together, Ted grunting a little as he snaps his hips forward into the sweaty grip of their hands. Ted’s brain feels slow with arousal, and he curls his forearm under Bill’s neck to pull him in for a kiss.

He gets close quickly, the feeling of Bill’s body against his always making him easy. When Bill tenses up and moans high in the back of his throat, Ted only takes a couple more jerks of his fist before he moans against Bill’s flushed cheek and spurts over their fingers. Bill presses a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth, breathing heavily through his nose, and Ted turns his head to catch his lips.

“Dude,” Bill whispers when they pull back. “Your morning breath is _most_ heinous.”

Ted kisses him again before pulling back and grinning, and Bill can’t help but smile back at him. “Bill, my most excellent friend, so is yours.”

“Bogus,” Bill says, rolling his eyes, before shoving Ted off. Ted flops off him and onto the sheets, still smiling, trying to pull his boxers back up over his hips. Bill sighs, exasperated, when he feels their cum drip down his stomach, and says again, “ _Bogus_.”

Ted laughs, bright and happy, and Bill looks at him fondly.

\---

They finally make their way outside after breakfast and head towards the laundromat, both hoisting military surplus green laundry bags over their shoulders, huffing to themselves and stumbling into each other, giggling. Ted has two magazines stuffed in the pockets of his shorts, and Bill has a box of candy rustling in one pocket, quarters jangling in the other. 

It’s relatively slow when they get there since it’s a weekday morning, and once they load up the washers they take a seat in the orange and yellow bucket seats that run along the front window, settling in for the next hour or two. This is a pretty regular occurrence for them, so they have it down to a science now and are hardly ever bored. Ted snaps open the magazine he brought, and Bill leans in to read with him, throwing his arm over the back of Ted’s chair.

After they swap their laundry from the washer to the dryer, Bill tugs out the box of candy from his pocket, and they take turns shaking out their favorite colors while they flip through the second magazine. When it’s Bill’s turn, he digs out the last red candy and pops it in his mouth, even though that’s Ted’s favorite. 

“That’s bogus, dude!” Ted exclaims, shocked. “You don’t even _like_ red.”

Bill raises an eyebrow at Ted with a smirk, eyes hooded, and says, “If you want it so bad, come and get it, dude.”

Ted flushes, eyes fixed on Bill’s mouth. His lips and tongue are stained pink, and the sun streaming in through the window is turning his curls to gold. Ted feels overwhelmed by the thought that he’s lucky enough to be able to lean in and kiss him.

Their lips are soft on one another’s to start, but Ted licks over the sweetness on Bill’s lips, coaxing them open so he can kiss Bill slow and deep. Bill’s hand comes up to cup Ted’s face and tilts his head so he can push his tongue into Ted’s mouth, passing him the candy. He kisses Ted a couple more times, lips so soft and sweet that it leaves Ted lightheaded, before pulling back. He looks incredibly pleased with himself, smug and satisfied and _totally_ hot.

“ _Dude_ ,” Ted whispers, eyes wide, sucking on the candy in his mouth. “You have to steal my favorite color more often.” 

Bill’s thumb pets over his cheek before he brings his arm back down to the back of Ted’s chair, his grin still looking incredibly smug. Bill glances at the couple of people in the laundromat, and when he catches one staring at them, his smile slips and stares back levelly until they look away. Ted gets the sudden realization- _that was their first kiss in public_. He gets a hot rush of excitement through his body and grins goofily to himself, wiggling in his seat as he looks down at the magazine, and feels Bill rub his knuckles over his shoulder from where his hand is resting on the back of the chair.

\---

When they stumble in through their door lugging fresh, hot laundry, their phone is ringing. Ted drops his bag and lopes over, answering with, “Hello? Ted speaking.”

“Ted,” The sound of Capt. Logan’s voice comes over the line, angry and harsh, and Ted’s good mood gets a little air let out of it. “Where have you been?”

“I… I was doing laundry, sir,” Ted responds, shooting a look at Bill, who rolls his eyes. Bill _really_ doesn’t like his dad.

“Well, you’re coming for dinner tonight. 4 o’clock sharp.” His dad’s tone brooks no argument.

“Wha- but dad, we’re-” Ted starts to object, thinking of his and Bill’s plans to finally buy a mattress, stomach dropping.

“No ‘but’s, Ted! 4 o’clock sharp, I mean it,” and with that, he hangs up. Ted stares at the receiver in his hand before huffing and slamming it down. 

“What’s up, dude?” Bill asks, tugging the laundry bags into their bedroom. Ted kicks a stack of magazines on the floor in frustration, and that alone makes Bill stop, eyes wide. 

“He’s making me come to dinner tonight, dude,” Ted explains, crossing his arms, and before Bill can say anything, he continues, “at _four,_ dude. Who has dinner at _four_.”

“Dickweeds, that’s who,” Bill responds. “It’s okay, Ted. We can get the mattress another day.”

Ted flops onto the couch and leans his head back, crossing his arms over his face. “This is _most_ non-non-heinous, dude. Today was supposed to be outstanding. Now it’s turning egregiously _non-_ outstanding.”

Bill leaves the laundry by their bedroom and comes over to flop next to Ted, wrapping an arm around him, and Ted turns to put his arm around Bill’s waist and tuck his face into Bill’s neck. He truly hates going to see his dad, even as an adult- all the squirmy, bad feelings from his childhood and teenage years never went away as time went on. He feels like he’s sixteen again when his dad yells at him; unable to stand up for himself, no power to escape or be his own man. 

Bill always tells him he should talk back, who cares what Capt. Logan says. When Ted paid off the last of the money he borrowed for the security deposit for the apartment, Bill made sure that they only asked Missy for money, and only if they _really_ needed it. After Ted fainted that one time while they were drawing his blood to sell it, Bill freaked out more than Ted had ever seen before, and told him that it wasn’t worth being in his dad’s debt if he had to do stuff like that. Ted agrees with him; passing out had been most odious.

They sit there for a little while, Bill petting over Ted’s back. Ted knows Bill wants to tell him to not go, to call his dad back up and tell him where to stuff it, but he _can’t_. He just... can’t. So Bill doesn’t say anything, and Ted just lets the feeling of Bill’s pulse against his cheek calm him down.

Finally, he huffs and pulls his head back, rubbing over his eyes miserably. Bill pushes Ted’s hair out of his face and presses a kiss to his mouth, petting down the side of Ted’s neck.

“Let’s fold the laundry and watch TV, dude,” Bill suggests. Ted nods, still glum, but glad he still gets to spend most of the afternoon with Bill before he goes to work.

The mood is low for the rest of the afternoon, but Bill keeps touching Ted, petting over his back or hair, squeezing his hand, leaning in for a kiss. Ted feels a sweet feeling diffuse through him, warm and affectionate, at Bill’s attempts to raise his spirits. It works a little, and the touches fill a place inside his heart that even his dad won’t be able to get to.

Ted takes the bus across town to his Dad’s house, listening to his walkman, his favorite Van Halen album playing to try to keep the anxious feelings at bay. The bus ride is almost an hour, which Ted knows his Dad knows, but he never offers to come pick Ted up in his car. _Probably another way of punishing me for being a loser with no prospects_ , Ted thinks, picking at a hole in his shorts.

When he gets there, Deacon’s car is in the driveway, which makes Ted perk up a little. He and Deacon don’t talk much, but he comes to most of Wyld Stallyns (rare) shows, and sometimes even drives over to Bill and Ted’s apartment to watch a movie if there’s a good one on TV that night. They’re not close, but Ted still loves his brother. _Maybe dad won’t yell at me if Deacon is around_ , Ted thinks hopefully as he walks up to ring the doorbell.

Deacon opens the door, and at the look on his face, Ted’s heart sinks. Deacon looks behind him into the house before whispering, “I don’t know what you did, Ted, but he is _really mad._ ”

“I didn’t do anything, dude!” Ted whispers back. Deacon opens his mouth to respond, but their Dad’s voice calls from inside the house, asking if it was Ted at the door.

The two of them look at each other before making their way to the kitchen, where their dad is heating up some sort of leftovers. Missy left Capt. Logan only a year after they got married, reverting him back to the way Ted remembers eating all throughout middle and high school- bland, almost inedible meals that he had to choke down whenever his dad was watching, making sure he ate all his vegetables. Ted shivers in revulsion as he thinks of how much overcooked broccoli he had to eat, and hopes that’s not on the menu tonight.

“Hi, dad,” He says, already feeling meek. “What sort of bodacious meal will we be having tonight?”

“Don’t start with me, Ted,” his dad responds. Ted shares a glance with Deacon and they both sit at the table, unsure of what they should be doing. Capt. Logan moves around the kitchen for a couple minutes, the silence becoming an almost physical presence in the room, thick and stifling. Ted wishes he were back at home, eating dinner with Bill before he goes to work.

“So, Ted,” Capt. Logan turns to look at him, and Ted feels pinned in place. “I was out around town today, and I saw something quite funny.”

“Oh yeah, dad?” Ted asks, his stomach one tight ball of anxiety. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Deacon’s head turn slightly to look at him.

“Yes, Ted. I was in your neighborhood, actually. Just checking in on a couple of people, you know, for work.”

Ted stays silent, knowing that his dad doesn’t actually want him to respond. He swallows thickly, not knowing where this is going. His dad is staring at him, all cop aggressiveness, not breaking his gaze, and Ted knows better than to look away.

“I was walking by the laundromat,” He continues, and Ted thinks, _oh no_. “And who did I happen to see there? My son, Ted, and his friend, Bill.”

Ted feels pinned in place, a cold feeling seeping up his limbs as adrenaline kicks in, his heart pounding in his chest.

“So I walk over, to say hello to my son that I haven’t seen in quite some time. And what do I happen to see? Can you tell me, Ted?” Capt. Logan stares Ted down, and Ted knows this question isn’t rhetorical, but he can’t speak. When he doesn’t say anything, his dad leans on the table, anger and disgust written in the lines of his face.

“I see,” His dad’s voice is shaking now, and Ted can’t feel his hands. “I see my son kissing his faggot friend, right there in the window of the laundromat, where anyone could walk by and see him.”

Ted can see that Deacon openly staring at him now, eyes wide, and Ted opens his mouth to say something, anything, but all he can get out is, “Dad, I-”

“Not only does everyone know that I have a good-for-nothing punk for a son, but now they know he’s also a degenerate and a _queer_!” Capt. Logan’s face is red as he yells. “I should have sent you to military school, they beat that out of you by the time you’re done there.”

Ted has a feeling rising in his throat, and hopes he’s not going to be sick. He tries to speak again, choking out, “Sir, let me-”

“Let you what, Ted,” his dad interrupts him again, voice mocking and cold. Ted feels like he’s five inches tall. “Let you tell me that I didn’t see what I saw? What _who knows_ how many people saw? Do you think I’m an idiot, Ted? You think I’m an idiot, don’t you?”

Ted shakes his head, pressing his lips together. His bangs fall into his eyes, and he hides behind them gladly. Capt. Logan continues ranting, and Ted is incredibly aware of Deacon sitting next to him. He hopes his brother won’t hate him.

“I only want what's best for you, Ted! I always said that he was a bad influence on you, that Bill Preston. Ever since you two met you’ve been inseparable, and his juvenile and perverted tendencies have rubbed off on you! He must be the reason you’re a sissy now, hm? His father was good-for-nothing too, no discipline in that house. He filled your head with all these ideas of being in a band, and living on your own, and how cool it would be to work for minimum wage at the mall. And now he takes you out, parades you around, his neck covered in hickeys, and kisses you where everyone can see, just to show everyone that my _son_ is a _faggot!_ ”

The silence is deafening in the kitchen, and Ted’s heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest. He has to struggle to breathe, hands clenched into fists where they rest on his thighs. He swallows, and swallows again, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. He thinks about how sweet Bill was to him before he left, the soft press of his lips against Ted’s, the swipe of his thumb over Ted’s cheek, and feels that warm glow of affection he felt earlier.

His voice is rough when he speaks, choked with emotion, but he finally gets out, “Don’t talk about him like that.”

“What was that?” Capt. Logan sounds incredulous. Ted thinks that he may not have ever truly talked back to his dad in his life.

“I said, don’t talk about him like that.” He says, standing up, and suddenly realizes he’s taller than his dad. 

“Who, Bill? Your sissy friend?” His dad scoffs, and Ted can’t take it anymore.

“I love him!” Ted bursts out. His hands are shaking where he has them clenched at his sides. “I love him. Don’t… don’t talk about him like that.”

His dad’s eyes are wide, shocked, before his face twists into a cruel smile. Ted clenches his jaw. “You _love_ him, huh? You love that perverted, degenerate faggot who fucked your life up so badly that you’ll never be anything, or go anywhere. Now I’ve seen everything.”

Ted’s nostrils flare, and he finally yells, “You’re a real dickweed, dad! Screw you!”

He shoves his chair out of the way, knocking it to the ground, and storms out of the house. Deacon’s shocked face is branded in his mind, staring up at him after he yelled at their father. God, Ted hopes his brother still loves him.

He has to wipe away a few tears on the way to the bus stop, wishing he could be alone, but he has to be content with sitting at the back of the bus. He pulls his headphones on and lets Van Halen bring him back down from his adrenaline rush, crossing his arms and staring out the window, wishing he was home with Bill.

\---

  
Ted’s not expecting to find Bill in the kitchen when he gets home, and feels like he must look a little wild when he comes through the door, the whole afternoon written across his face, flayed open. Bill looks up in surprise from where he’s tying his sneakers at the kitchen table, and his face shifts immediately to a look of concern.

“You okay, dude? I thought you’d be there later,” he asks, coming over to where Ted is standing inside the door.

Ted swallows and shakes his head, hiding behind his hair. He feels shaky and jittery, and when Bill is close enough, he wraps his arms around him suddenly, squeezing tight and curling over to put his face in Bill’s neck.

“Ted?” Bill asks quietly, wrapping his arms around Ted’s back in return, holding tight. “Was your dad a dickweed again? I told you, dude, he sucks, who cares about what he says.”

Ted breathes in shakily, feeling that rush of emotion he’s come to relate to Bill, but now he knows it’s _love_ , how did he not _know_? It fills him up to the brim, fingers and toes tingling, and he just squeezes Bill tighter for a second before pulling back to look him in the eye. Bill looks up at him, brow furrowed with concern, petting his hands soothingly across Ted’s back.

“Do you want me to call in sick, dude? I can if you want me to,” Bill says, and Ted _loves_ him.

“I love you, dude,” Ted says, emotion choking his voice. He clears his throat and wants to hide behind his bangs, but he _can’t_ , he needs to see Bill’s face.

Bill’s mouth quirks up in a little smile, and his gaze goes soft as he responds. “I love you, too, dude. Was your dad _that_ heinous?”

 _He doesn’t get it_ , Ted thinks, feeling frantic, thoughts racing as he tries to figure out how to make Bill _understand_. His face must look miserable, because Bill goes up on his tiptoes for a second to press a soft kiss against the corner of Ted’s mouth. 

“No, Bill,” Ted says, voice tight as he tries to get across what he’s feeling, gripping Bill’s biceps in both hands. “I _love_ you, dude. Like, y’know, _love_ love. Like what Van Halen talks about.”

Bill’s eyes widen, staring up at Ted in shock, hands flexing where they’re holding onto Ted’s shirt. Ted feels his stomach sink to his toes, feels like he can’t breathe. The miserable feeling from dinner compounds over and over in seconds, and he kind of just wants to sit down on the floor and cry.

“Dude…” Bill starts, voice rough. “ _Ted_. I love you, too. Like how Van Halen talks about it.” 

They stare at each other for a moment before crashing together, Ted pressing his mouth to Bill’s hard and wrapping his arms around him. They hold each other tight, pressing kisses to each other’s lips until Ted starts giggling hysterically, the roller coaster of a day catching up to him, and Bill joins in until finally they’re just standing, holding each other and laughing. They finally pull back, grinning at each other, and air guitar.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay home, Ted?” Bill asks, wrapping his arms back around Ted to hold him again, rubbing his palms up and down his back. Ted presses a kiss to Bill’s cheekbone; he feels light as air.

“No, Bill, we need the money _most_ egregiously,” Ted concedes, pressing more kisses to Bill’s pink cheek. Bill laughs in his ear and squeezes him.

“Okay, dude. I’ll try to be quiet when I come home tonight. You open tomorrow, right?”

Ted nods, pressing one last kiss to the corner of Bill’s jaw. The misery of the failed dinner with his father is still a dark cloud over his mind, even with the joy of their confessions, and he feels most bummed out that he won’t be able to hold Bill and talk to him until he gets home from work tomorrow afternoon. Bill squeezes him, probably aware of what Ted’s thinking, like always.

“We can talk tomorrow,” Bill murmurs. “It’ll be okay.”

Ted swallows, suddenly overcome by emotion but not wanting to keep Bill and make him miss his bus to work. He leans down to press a kiss to Bill’s lips, cupping his face in his hands, before shuffling him towards the door. Bill is still looking at him with a furrow in his brow, but he only leans back in to kiss Ted one last time before pounding down the steps of their apartment building with a, “See you later, dude!” and a wave.

Ted feels full to the brim with his feelings for Bill, overwhelming and scary and _excellent_. Bill turns back once he hits the parking lot and waves again, both his arms windmilling while he jumps up and down, a smile bright on his face, and Ted waves back, grinning, his laughter ringing bright in the late afternoon sun.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ted!"

Ted snaps out of his daze, looking over to see his coworker staring at him, holding out a blender. The sounds of the mall come rushing back, and he smiles at her, taking the offered fruit mixing device to put on it's base.

"Sorry, Lucy," Ted apologizes, wincing as the harsh noise of the machine permeates the small booth. He's so glad he doesn't drink; he's seen his co-workers come in hungover and feel absolutely heinous because of all the loud noises. He usually just tells them that he can handle the front while they nap in the back room, and enjoys the silence of the morning mall alone.

"What's on your mind, Ted?" Lucy asks, loading up another blender. Ted likes Lucy; she hardly ever comes in hungover, so they open together a lot, having long conversations about nothing until the afternoon rush starts. She never yells at him for taking longer than normal, or zoning out, and is always patient with him when he forgets how to make a drink.

Ted glances around, making sure none of the mall patrons are loitering too close, and leans in as he starts to pour the drink into a cup. “I had a _most_ heinous argument with my dad yesterday,” he says under his breath. 

“Your dad’s the captain of the San Dimas police force, right?” Lucy responds quietly, and Ted nods before turning to the customer waiting and passing their drink over. He’s been zoning out at work all morning, lost in thought, so it makes sense that Lucy finally asked him about what was going on. He’s usually pretty distracted, thoughts following a thread down whatever rabbit hole he’s focusing on that day, but today has been pretty bad.

He had slept poorly before Bill had gotten home last night, tossing and turning, unable to get his dad’s words out of his head. It had tied him up in knots that he had been unable to get loose, because normally he would talk with Bill about it and they would unwind them together. He had finally been able to drift off when Bill slipped in behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist, smelling fresh and damp from his post-work shower, but he was feeling the late night _most_ odiously.

He yawns hugely, rubbing at his eyes as he leans against the back counter, and when he looks up, Lucy is looking at him with concern. He doesn’t want her to worry, so he grins at her and she laughs, punching him lightly in the arm.

“I’m just worried about you, man,” she says, leaning against the counter next to him. “My parents don’t really yell at me much, but I _especially_ can’t imagine getting into an argument with the captain of the police force.”

Ted shrugs, crossing his arms. “It’s fine. He just said some bogus stuff about Bill… they’ve never really liked each other.”

“But you’ve been friends with Bill since you were kids, haven’t you?” Lucy asks, looking up at him. Bill comes by the booth before his shift sometimes, so she's met him, but once Ted got yelled at by his manager for giving him free smoothies he usually just tries to wave at Ted from across the food court. Most of what Lucy knows about Bill is from what Ted has told her over the past months of working together, lots of 'me and Bill wrote a totally outstanding song yesterday,' or 'Bill laughed so hard he shot milk out his nose this morning, it was _excellent_.'

Ted nods and smiles. "We've been friends since third grade. That's when I moved to San Dimas- when my dad transferred precincts."

"That's a long time for your dad to not like your best friend," Lucy says, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah… but I like him, so I don't really care," Ted says with a shrug and a smile. 

"And speak of the devil," Lucy says, looking past Ted. When he turns to look, Bill is walking towards the booth, and Ted perks up, waving and grinning.

"Bill!" 

"Hey, Ted," Bill responds with a smile, leaning his folded arms on the low wall where the little swinging doors that separate the back-of-house from the food court are located. Ted leans against the other side and rests his elbows so that his arm is touching Bill's, feeling that excited, squirmy feeling in his tummy. It's _more_ now, though, because Bill _loves him_. 

"What's up?" Ted asks, wondering if Bill was really craving a smoothie or something. 

"Just wanted to come say hi before I started," Bill says, sleepy eyes fixed on Ted's. He's wearing his work hat backwards, and his curls are spilling out of the gap and across his forehead, so Ted reaches forward and tugs on one so that it bounces. Bill rolls his eyes but doesn't bat his hand away.

"Want a smoothie, dude? My manager isn't here today, and Lucy's cool." Ted motions over his shoulder at her, and she waves from where she's still leaning on the back counter. Bill smiles at her and waves back.

"Yeah, okay," Bill agrees, and Ted starts to make Bill's favorite, a ridiculous peanut butter concoction that they had come up with when Ted had first started. It's hard to even call it a smoothie, really, but whatever. While Ted throws the ingredients into a blender, Bill regales Lucy with the story he told Ted last week; the cheese machine had exploded all over everyone at work, and Bill kept finding cheese in the _most_ odious of places all day. Lucy’s face is bright with her laughter, sweet and pink in the cheeks, but when Ted looks up with a grin, Bill is looking at him with a tender look. His fingers brush over Ted’s when he takes the smoothie, and Ted feels that fluttery, warm feeling in his tummy. 

A few people get on line, and Lucy moves over to take care of them, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes and shaking her head at the ridiculousness of Bill’s story. It’s the start of the afternoon rush, and Bill glances over at the customers before looking back at Ted. "I'll let you go, dude. I'm not gonna get you fired." 

Ted shrugs, but concedes to Bill's point with a nod. Then they _really_ wouldn't be able to get a mattress. 

He feels Bill's elbow nudge his, and when he looks up, Bill is looking at him with that little divot between his brows, asking without words how he's doing. Ted realizes that Bill had come by not just to say hello, but to check on him, and he feels all his emotions rush plainly across his face. Bill smiles at him, eyes going all soft and hooded, and takes hold of Ted's fingers to squeeze, hidden from everyone by their folded arms. Ted _really_ wants to kiss him, but he thinks about his dad’s words, and just squeezes back tightly.

\---

When Ted gets home, he immediately strips out of his work clothes and flops onto Bill's bed in his boxers for a nap. The combination of everything- the emotion of the previous day, the late night, and the early morning, he's non-non-non- _non_ -heinously exhausted. 

He wakes up to his stomach grumbling and the sound of Bill rustling around in the apartment in that way he does when he's trying to be quiet. Ted can tell, because normally Bill walks with loud, thumping steps, heel-to-toe, but now he's shuffling around in his sock feet. Ted feels tender in the wake of his nap, hazy and soft in that way you get when you sleep during the day.

He pulls on a t-shirt and stumbles out, yawning widely, to find Bill in the kitchen, pulling out a dish from the oven with a towel before carefully closing the door so it doesn't slam. Ted comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, hunching over so his face into the crook of Bill's neck. Whatever Bill just pulled out smells amazing, which probably means it's one of the frozen casseroles that Missy gave to them a couple weeks ago. Ted's stomach grumbles again, and Bill laughs, patting one of Ted's hands with his own.

"The smell wake you up, dude? We gotta get Missy to make more of these _most_ delicious casseroles for us," Bill says, staying where he is so he doesn't have to dislodge Ted. Ted just snuffles into Bill's skin and nods, pressing a little kiss to the baby hairs at the nape of Bill's neck. Bill shivers, and Ted feels so glad that it's finally right now. There’s no better place to be.

After they eat, Bill lays down on the couch and tugs Ted down on top of him to watch TV. Ted rubs his cheek against Bill’s soft shirt, laying between his legs with his feet hooked over the other arm of the couch, enjoying the feeling of Bill stroking his palm up and down his back. He’s finally starting to feel more like himself, relaxing into Bill’s arms, when the phone rings.

Ted tenses back up all at once, breath going tight in his chest, and Bill's hand stills. Both of them stare at the phone until it rings again.

“I’ll get it, Ted,” Bill says, and Ted clutches at him for a second before letting him wiggle out from under him. Bill has this look on his face that spells out trouble if it’s Ted’s dad on the line, and Ted feels so grateful for him.

“Hello?” Bill answers, surly, and then goes silent as he listens. He glances over at Ted before saying, “One sec.”

He presses the receiver to his chest and says quietly, “It’s Deacon, dude.”

Ted swallows through the lump that rises in his throat, breathing shakily, before getting up and going over to take the phone from Bill. He can’t imagine what his face looks like, but Bill is staring at him with a furrow in his brow. Ted clenches his jaw and stares at the receiver before putting it up to his ear and saying hello.

“Ted?” Deacon doesn’t sound upset, but over the years Ted has found that his brother is less emotional than him, so that doesn’t mean much. Bill takes his free hand in a quick squeeze, but Ted holds on for dear life, not letting him go. 

“What’s up, dude?” Ted’s voice sounds rough, and he clears his throat. The miserable feeling that’s been in the back of his mind surges forward, and he takes a shaky breath through it. Deacon doesn’t respond immediately, and the silence is heinous.

“Was what you said at dinner true, Ted?” Deacon asks. Ted takes a deep breath.

“Yeah, Deacon.”

Deacon is silent again, and Ted hears him sigh over the line. His stomach feels like he’s on a rollercoaster, leaving him sick and out of sorts as he waits for whatever is coming next. He must be absolutely squeezing the life out of Bill’s hand by now, but Bill holds on just as tight.

“Dad was an asshole, Ted. He shouldn’t have said those things about you and Bill. It was really fucked up.”

Ted sucks in a sharp breath, that awful pins and needles feeling prickling his toes and fingertips. The adrenaline that surged through him when Deacon called now collides with the sweet rush of relief and love for his brother, and Ted feels his eyes prickle painfully. He squeezes them shut, ducking his head forward so his hair is in his face.

“Thanks, Deacon.” Ted says, and his breathing is shaky as he tries not to cry.

“So… are you and Bill like… Boyfriends?” Deacon asks after a pause, sounding awkward. 

Ted laughs thickly, finally letting go of Bill’s hand to wipe at his eyes. Bill’s hands slide over his back before he wraps his arms around Ted’s middle, holding him, and rests his face between Ted’s shoulders.

“I dunno,” Ted says, trying to keep the shake in his voice from going over the line. “I just love him, dude.”

Bill’s arms tighten around his middle, and Ted feels him take in a sharp, surprised breath. He feels like a weight is lifting off his shoulders that he didn’t know was there, leaving him breathless and tender, like when you accidentally press on a bruise. Tears start to slip down his cheeks, hot and overwhelming.

“Yeah, I know, Ted,” Deacon says before turning brusque, the purpose of his call fulfilled. “Alright, I gotta go. Love you, Ted.”

“Love you too, Deacon.” Ted says, his voice wavering, and he hangs up the phone.

They just stand there for a second, Bill keeping his arms wrapped around Ted tightly, and the sound of the TV almost drowns out the harsh sound of Ted’s breathing until he chokes on a sob, bringing both hands up to his face. He feels embarrassed, his face hot as he tries to wipe away the tears, but they won’t stop coming. He keeps thinking about his dad calling those awful things, and Deacon saying that their dad was an asshole, and how tender he feels when Bill rubs his thumb over his cheek. 

“Don’t cry, Ted,” Bill says, sounding wrecked. They’re both awful at comforting each other when they get upset, but Bill is especially poor when someone is crying.

“Sorry,” Ted chokes out, trying to control his breathing while rubbing at his face, but Bill just shushes him and holds him tighter.

They stand there for another minute, Ted trying to keep his sobbing under control, breath catching and breaking with every inhale. He wants to tell Bill everything that his dad said because he _always_ tells Bill everything, and he can feel the words wanting to flow out of him like bad blood, but he also never, _ever_ wants Bill to know.

“What’s going on, Ted?” Bill asks quietly, rubbing his thumb against Ted’s shirt in a tiny caress.

“My dad… said some stuff at dinner the other night,” Ted starts, taking a deep breath, wiping the last of the tears from his face. “It was _most_ heinous, dude, you would have lost it.”

Bill finally turns Ted in his arms, looking up into his face. Ted keeps his bangs hanging over his eyes, still feeling the hot burn of shame from crying, but Bill cups Ted’s cheeks in his hands and pushes his hair out of the way so that they can look at each other in the eye. Bill looks so worried, so upset that Ted is upset, that Ted has to swallow heavily so that new tears don’t fall.

“Then... what did Deacon want?” Bill asks.

Ted hiccups, cupping his hands over Bill’s on either side of his face. He feels a rush of heady relief followed by another wave of exhaustion, his tears and Deacon’s words having lightened the load on his heart at the same time as making his head feel heavy and stuffed up, like he’s full of cotton. It has been a _most_ egregious twenty-four hours.

“He wanted to tell me that he thought dad had been an asshole,” Ted says, and Bill nods a little, urging Ted to continue. It suddenly all bubbles up inside him, choking, and spills out.

“He saw us kiss in the laundromat,” Ted starts, voice tight and eyes wide, and Bill looks up at him, shocked, his jaw clenching. “He saw us and said that you… _corrupted_ me, dude, and called us perverts and degenerates and… the most _odious_ stuff, Bill. And… and Deacon was staring at me with this look on his face, and I was so scared he _hated_ me, dude.”

“He’s your _brother_ , Ted, he loves you,” Bill says, looking up into Ted’s eyes, tender and absolutely serious. 

Ted swallows, and swallows again, before ducking his head and nodding. Bill tugs him into a hug, and Ted folds over and into his arms gladly. He tucks his face in Bill's neck and breathes shakily, feeling Bill’s pulse against his cheek, warm and alive, and is so happy that he has him.

They shuffle back to the couch, Bill spooning up behind him to watch more TV together, tugging a blanket over the two of them. Ted knows that Bill is thinking about everything, he can feel it in the tense line of his body and the way his fingers stop and start where they’re petting against Ted’s skin. 

Bill _has_ to know what sort of things his dad said about them. Bill's heard Capt. Logan yelling at Ted enough over the years to get the gist of what he must have said about Ted, lots of berating him for his life choices and lack of book smarts, always trying to find ways of manipulating Ted into situations he thinks will better him and teach him responsibility. He remembers how Bill had stared at that person in the laundromat who had been looking at them after they kissed, and thinks about how Bill is so much smarter than he acts. 

"Love you, Bill," Ted murmurs into Bill's inner arm, his cheek pressed against the soft skin. He's falling asleep again, lulled by the warmth of Bill against his back and the low noise of the television. 

"Love you, too, Ted," Bill says, pressing a sweet, lingering kiss to the corner of Ted's jaw, and Ted finally drifts off. 

\---

The next day they're both off from work again, but Missy is taking her friends to the beach and can't let them borrow her car, so no mattress trip today. Ted wakes up curled against Bill's side on the tiny twin bed and thinks, _it's not so bad to stay like this for a little longer._

Normally, on days off, he likes to stay in bed until Bill wakes up, enjoying the feeling of the slow morning where neither of them have to go anywhere. There's something effortlessly lovely about Bill while he's sleeping, cheeks flushed and lips parted as he snores softly. Also, sometimes he farts in his sleep, which Ted finds _most_ hilarious.

Today, though, Ted feels wide awake and restless from the long hours he spent sleeping. He climbs out from beside Bill as carefully as possible, sneaking to the living room after grabbing a shirt off the floor to tug on, and shuts the bedroom door with a small click behind him. He stands there, early morning sun streaming in, and just breathes for a moment before grabbing his guitar and sitting on the couch.

Bill finds him still there a couple hours later when he wakes, the morning sun gone from filling the room to a harsh shape that angles across Ted's shoulders. He looks up in a daze when Bill comes over to stand in front of him, blinking dazedly before a grin breaks out over his face. Bill is looking down at him with a quirk of his lips and a raised eyebrow, and Ted hands Bill a fistful of papers in response. The progress is all there- from little scribbles, to a line here and there, to full verses, to a whole song. Ted picks out the bridge solo softly as Bill reads, and when Bill looks up his face is bright with excitement. Ted can’t help but grin back.

Bill grabs his guitar and they jam together, playing through Ted’s song, until Ted’s stomach positively rumbles with hunger. They attempt to make some eggs and toast while they talk excitedly about more music they could write, and when Ted leans in to kiss Bill, the eggs are only a little burnt by the time they pull apart.

It’s a lovely afternoon- normally on a weekend they would head out and bum around outside somewhere, but they’re both still feeling the emotional last couple of days. Ted thinks about how he wanted to kiss Bill when he was at work yesterday, the raw yearning that he had to tamp down, and would rather just stay home where he can kiss Bill whenever he wants. They throw the windows open wide to let the cool breeze in and write prolifically, their excited energies feeding off each other. Ted feels full with creativity in that way where it doesn’t matter if what you’re writing is bad, it just matters to get it all out while you can.

When they hit a lull, Ted starts to feel a little restless from sitting all day and digs his toes into Bill’s thigh. Bill whaps at Ted’s ankle with his hand distractedly, trying to pick out a difficult melody, but Ted just slides his foot up to tickle at Bill’s waist. This is an incredibly bad idea on his part, since Bill isn’t even that ticklish and Ted is _egregiously_ sensitive in comparison, but he’s _bored_ and he wants to goof off.

Bill finally looks up with a raised eyebrow, and Ted looks at him with wide eyes, a deer caught in the headlights. When Bill slowly lifts his guitar over his head, maintaining eye contact, Ted knows that he is in for a _most_ odious tickling. He clutches his guitar over his chest like a shield and tries to choke down the preemptive hysterical laughter trying to bubble out of him, but it's a moot point when Bill darts forward and digs his fingers into Ted’s sides with pinpoint precision. 

Ted squirms, laughter bursting out of him, and chokes out, "My guitar! My guitar, dude!"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you started this tickle fight, Ted," Bill responds in a serious voice, but he reaches for the neck and strap, and they untangle Ted from his guitar together. Ted thinks he should probably have struggled a little more to keep his shield, but he wants Bill's hands on him, that restless energy absolutely buzzing through him now.

Bill dives back in and starts to dig his fingers into Ted's waist relentlessly, knowing every spot that makes him squirm. Ted wriggles under Bill, trying to grab his hands as they laugh together, and sticks his hand in Bill's armpit in retaliation, pulling on his pit hair.

Bill grunts and hooks his leg around Ted's where it's trying to kick him, pinning it in place, and shoves his fingers into Ted's sweaty armpits to tickle him more. Ted throws his head back and laughs breathlessly, trying to squirm out from under Bill, grabbing at his shirt and tugging it out of place. Ted's red in the face with his giggling, wiggling and trying to find an escape from Bill's fingers, but Bill just doubles his efforts, flushed and grinning.

With one big wriggle from Ted, they roll off the couch and land with a heavy thump on the ground, Bill's breath leaving his lungs in a whoosh as Ted lands on top of him. Ted sits triumphantly at Bill's waist, crossing his arms and grinning, and is about to declare his victory when Bill surges up to attack at his unprotected tummy again. 

Ted curls in on himself with a wheeze and a laugh, trying to catch Bill's hands, scooting backwards away from the attack to press heavily over where Bill is half-hard in his boxers. Bill groans and presses his cock hard against Ted's ass for a second, panting and squeezing at Ted's hips, and Ted hesitates at the hot look in Bill's eyes for a second too long. Bill takes the advantage, and shoves Ted over onto his back with another thump.

Ted's legs and arms flail, trying to get a hold on Bill to gain the advantage again, but Bill has him pinned down with his hips. Ted is getting harder by the second, cock pressed tight up against Bill's where he's bearing down on him, the soft cotton of their boxers sliding together. They're still giggling playfully as they wiggle around, rubbing against each other, and Ted squeezes his thighs around Bill's hips to try to twist him off, searching for soft places to tickle. Bill elbows his hands away and tweaks Ted's nipples through his shirt in retaliation, and Ted gasps and chokes on a surprised moan, hands flying up to cover his chest.

"Dude," Bill says breathlessly, smirking and looking incredibly smug, trying to worm his fingers under where Ted has crossed his arms. "Let me play with your tits."

Ted blushes, hot across his cheeks, and digs his fingers into the soft place under Bill's ribs. Bill grunts and catches Ted's wrists, wrestling them to the ground on either side of Ted's head. Ted wiggles, trying to get loose, but finds he's absolutely pinned.

Ted's laughter stops as a hot rush of arousal surges through him, and he arches up against Bill, lips parting as he breathes heavily. Bill stares down at him, eyes hooded, and Ted feels hot and desperate all of a sudden, held down. He arches again, pushing his hard cock against Bill's, and Bill moans softly, a furrow forming between his eyebrows as he pushes back, his weight shifting so it's over Ted's wrists. Ted feels shaky, the low burn of playful arousal suddenly turning bright, burning through him.

" _Bill_ ," Ted moans desperately, twisting his hips to rub against him. He feels hot all over, squeezing Bill's hips with his thighs mindlessly, wanting to rub against him until he comes. Bill is panting as he looks down at Ted's squirming body, and when he gets a mischievous look on his face, Ted's cock twitches in his shorts.

Bill takes Ted's wrists and puts them together over his head, using one hand to pin them to the floor, and tugs at the bottom of Ted's shirt with his other until it's bunched up under his armpits. Ted arches his back and then curls up, abs flexing, thinking that Bill is going to keep tickling him, but Bill just rubs his thumb over Ted's nipple before pinching it.

Ted whines, squeezing his thighs again and tugging at Bill's grip on his wrists, squirming in his hold. Bill watches his face as he pinches and rubs, and Ted feels hot and almost embarrassed by all the little noises he's making, coming unbidden to the back of his throat. It feels excellent; the pleasure hot and bright in a way that just regular touches aren't. The calluses on Bill's fingers send little zings of pleasure rippling through Ted, and his brows draw together as he pants. 

"God, _Ted_ , you're so _hot_ ," Bill moans out, and squeezes Ted's wrists in his hand before leaning down to lick broadly over the nipple his fingers have been neglecting. Ted yelps and arches up into Bill's mouth, his panting turning into little _nn, nnh's,_ when Bill puts his lips and hot tongue to his skin. Sweat starts to form at his hairline and the dip of his back, and he feels like he's burning up. 

Bill tweaks Ted's nipple with his fingertips, pinching again before rubbing with the pad of his thumb, and pulls off of the other with a wet noise. He rests his chin on Ted’s skin and looks up at him, mouth red and wet, his breath washing over Ted's wet skin. The cool brush of air makes Ted's nipple tighten to a sensitive peak, and Ted moans breathlessly, arching his chest towards Bill's mouth.

Bill moves over to where he had been playing with just his fingers and licks just with the tip of his tongue, the tiny taste of warmth chased by another cool blow of his breath making this nipple harden too. Ted shivers, hands clenching on nothing, and he curls up when Bill kisses wetly, the heat of his mouth intense after just his fingertips. Bill sets his teeth gently to Ted's skin around his nipple before sucking sharply, and Ted moans loudly at the sudden pleasure.

"Bill, _Bill, aah-_ " Ted whines, and shakes helplessly when Bill reaches his free hand down to squeeze Ted's cock where it's straining in his shorts, rubbing his thumb over the wet spot at the tip.

Bill sucks until Ted’s nipple feels swollen and so sensitive, squeezing and rubbing over his cock until Ted’s eyelids flutter closed and his moans are high and desperate. Bill pulls back to hover over Ted, putting weight back on his wrists, and lets go of Ted’s dick, bringing his fingers back up to pet over the sensitive skin near Ted’s armpit.

“ _Bill_ ,” Ted moans, pleading, opening his eyes and pushing his hips up against nothing. Bill’s pupils are blown, eyes hooded, and a flush spreads over his cheeks to his ears. He looks incredibly hot and turned on, staring down at Ted with that _look-_ the one that says he wants to take Ted apart in the best possible way.

“ _Ted_ ,” Bill says, voice tight with arousal, “You’re so _outstanding_ , dude, your face... your _noises_.”

Ted shivers, Bill’s praise making a fresh flush bloom across his cheeks, and gasps when Bill’s hand squeezes his wrists in response. He feels flayed open in the best possible way, held down by Bill’s hands and his hips and his words, arousal heavy and burning hot through his body. Bill finally leans down to kiss Ted, hard and wet, licking over Ted’s tongue and into his mouth with a groan. Ted kisses back as well as he can, feeling dumb with pleasure, and hooks his leg over Bill’s ass to pull him close and rub up against him, feeling how hot and hard Bill is in his boxers.

Bill pulls back with a huff, pressing his hips down against Ted's before pulling back with a furrow in his brow. He squeezes Ted’s wrists one more time before letting go, and scoots just enough to tug Ted’s boxers down and fit his mouth over the head of Ted’s cock, hand wrapping around the base.

Ted practically shouts, leg kicking out and hands flying down to cup the back of Bill’s head as he curls up, abs flexing, the pleasure sudden and intense. The teasing spread a blanket of _good_ across Ted’s skin that centers now between his legs, rushing in so quickly he’s afraid he’s going to come immediately. He uncurls, trying to relax, thighs shaking, but Bill sucks sharply and pets the flat of his tongue under the sensitive head of Ted’s cock, and Ted arches off the floor with a moan, the wet heat of Bill’s mouth overwhelming. 

Bill lets go of Ted’s cock, leaving just his mouth to wrap around it as he moves his head up and down, and reaches up with both hands to squeeze at Ted’s chest, palms stroking roughly, fingers rubbing and pinching. Ted brings a hand up to cup over one of Bill’s, pressing Bill’s palm tight to the skin of his chest while he squeezes, and Ted’s voice breaks, noises spilling out of him. His hips twitch, his cock nudging the soft palate at the back of Bill’s mouth, but Bill just furrows his brow and sucks harder, breathing hard through his nose. Ted’s toes curl as his orgasm rushes in, and when Bill squeezes roughly at his chest again, Ted comes hard, moaning helplessly as it shakes through him.

Bill pulls off to swallow, panting between Ted’s legs, and strokes softly over the tender skin of Ted’s nipples and chest. Ted shivers through the aftershocks, breathing heavy; he feels tender and wrung out, his chest sensitive under Bill's caresses, and wants to make Bill feel just as good as he just felt.

“ _Bill_ ,” Ted gasps out, squeezing Bill’s hands where they’re still on his chest. Bill squeezes back before crawling out from between Ted’s legs to settle next to Ted’s hip, looking desperate and _so_ turned on, his cock pressing out against his boxers, wet spot at the head turning the fabric almost clear. Ted licks his lips and swallows compulsively, and Bill’s eyes fall heavily to his mouth.

“Please suck me off, dude,” Bill pleads, voice tight and thready with his arousal, and he strokes his hand up Ted's neck to drag his thumb over his bottom lip. Ted tilts his head to catch it in his mouth and suck, desperate to give Bill anything he wants. He looks at Bill to find him with a furrow between his brows while he watches, like he's thinking, and he pulls his thumb out with a wet pop.

"You trust me, dude?" Bill asks as he reaches behind himself, and Ted nods immediately, _of course._ Bill grabs a throw pillow off the couch and leans forward to cup the back of Ted's neck, lifting up to tuck the pillow under his head.

Ted relaxes back against it, watching as Bill peels his boxers off, and after a second hesitation, swings his leg over Ted's waist to knee-walk up so he's hovering over Ted's chest. His cock is heavy and red at the vee of his hips, close to Ted's face now, and Ted swallows in anticipation, finally starting to get the idea.

"This okay?" Bill says quietly, petting his thumb over Ted's cheekbone, and Ted nods, turning his face to plant a kiss at the center of Bill's palm. He looks up at Bill, eyes feeling heavy, and Bill shivers at whatever he sees, petting over Ted's skin as he takes himself in hand.

Ted thinks about how much he loves Bill's hands, his square palms and fingers, and how excellent they look wrapped around his cock. Bill scoots up a little more, knees on either side of Ted's head, and rests his cockhead on Ted's bottom lip. His other palm is hot on Ted's cheek, and Ted opens his mouth to lick the flat of his tongue over the soft skin on the underside of Bill's cock, looking up through his eyelashes. Bill's mouth drops open and his eyebrows draw inward, his breathing shaky as Ted licks slowly over the tip again. Ted brings his hands up to stroke over Bill's ass and lower back, fingers digging in to squeeze, and Bill moans and his hips twitch, his cock pushing between Ted's lips.

Ted bends his neck up to take more of Bill in his mouth, flattening his tongue and sucking lightly, breathing heavily through his nose as his eyes flutter shut. He feels Bill's hand pet over his cheek before it moves to cup behind his head, fingers threading through his hair, trying to better support his neck. Ted bobs his head a couple of times, neck flexing and hands petting over the soft skin of Bill's ass, before he flops back, Bill's cock slipping out of his mouth to drag wetly across his chin.

"Bill," Ted gasps out, red in the face, "I don't think my neck can handle it, dude."

Bill nods, breathing heavily, the flush on his face traveling down to his chest. Ted loves when he looks like this, desperate and hot, and loves that he was the one who did it. 

"Just lay there, Ted. Open your mouth, let me-" Bill says shakily, and when Ted nods and lets his mouth fall open, Bill takes himself in hand, thumbing over the wet tip, and guides his cock back into Ted's mouth.

Bill's hand on the back of Ted's head tightens slightly, and once Ted’s lips are wrapped around him, his other hand palms over Ted's cheek, thumb stroking the high plane of his cheekbone. Bill's hips pull back and push forward slowly, and Ted gets a hot rush all through him, toes curling, when he realizes that Bill is going to _fuck his mouth_.

Ted moans softly, hands squeezing at Bill's hips, and Bill chokes on a moan in return, sounding overwhelmed and incredibly turned on. Ted forces himself to open his eyes, wanting to see. 

Bill's body is one tense line over Ted, from his shaking thighs to his clenched abs to his corded neck, trying so hard to control himself as he pushes shallowly in and out of Ted's mouth. His hips flex with every thrust, and Ted can feel his ass clenching and relaxing under his palms. Ted feels lightheaded with it, the way Bill is so tightly holding himself in control, and a rush of affection washes through him. He feels cared for and safe, similar to when Bill holds him down, but also incredibly special that he gets to take care of Bill like this. He squeezes Bill's ass and sucks at the head of his cock, and Bill's hips stutter for a second, a moan ripping out of him. 

He's staring down at Ted's face, at his _mouth_ , watching his cock moving in and out, and Ted wishes he could take a picture with his mind, because he's going to be jerking off to the look on Bill's face for forever. He’s totally pink all over and looks like he can barely keep his eyes open, it's so good, his mouth wet and red as he gasps. Ted sucks again, just to see the way Bill's eyebrows draw together and his face twist in pleasure.

"Ted, _Ted,_ " Bill moans, his hands still cupping Ted's head as his hips jerk, cock sliding across Ted’s tongue. "God, you're so fucking hot, _Ted, uhn,_ I'm g-gonna blow, dude."

Ted moans in return, hearing how Bill's breath is getting tighter, his body tense and tight on top of him as he moves, the little noises he's making in the back of his throat. Ted furrows his brow in concentration and lifts his head just a little to move with Bill's hips.

"Please- _nnh_ , can I-" Bill gasps out, "Can I come on your face, dude?" 

Ted nods as well as he can and squeezes Bill's hips, sucking hard and twirling his tongue around the head as Bill pulls out. Bill moans, high and overwhelmed, and takes his cock in hand as he pulls out of Ted's mouth, jerking himself quickly. Ted’s mouth is open as he pants, and he looks up at Bill, squeezing his hips again.

Bill's thighs shake and his hips flex, face twisting in pleasure as he curls forward, and his weight falls heavily on his free hand as he comes all over Ted’s face.

Ted closes his eyes reflexively, having been watching Bill as he tugged himself, and feels the heat of Bill’s cum hit his cheeks and his mouth, hot and thrilling. When he sticks his tongue out to lick some off his lips, Bill groans softly above him, and Ted feels Bill’s hand slide from the back of his head to stroke tenderly against his hair. Ted figures it's safe, so he cracks his eyes open to find Bill looking down at him, breathing heavily. 

Bill takes his hand off his softening cock to rub his thumb over the cum on Ted's cheek, pushing it over to his swollen bottom lip, and Ted holds his gaze as he licks it off, tongue flat against the pad of Bill’s thumb. Bill shivers with a tiny noise, and Ted can practically see the hearts in his eyes as he looks down at him.

“Dude,” Bill says, voice rough, “That was _most_ unrivaled.”

Ted grins happily at him, and Bill laughs, swinging his leg over Ted’s chest so he can slide down and lay on the floor next to Ted. Ted scoots a little so that Bill can put his head on the pillow next to his, and they both turn to look at each other before air guitaring jubilantly.

“I got cum in your hair, dude,” Bill says after a pause, reaching a hand up to touch at Ted’s bangs. “If it's as hard to get out of hair as it is out of clothes, we should definitely take a shower.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea, Bill, my friend.” Ted responds, unable to wipe the smile of his face.

He rolls over onto his hands and knees to try to get to his feet, but his boxers tangle around his thighs and he over balances onto Bill with a giggle. Bill wiggles out from under him as Ted struggles to get the tangle of fabric off and snaps the waistband against Ted’s ass, making Ted yelp, and he giggles as he stumble to the bathroom. Ted finally flings the offending fabric off and chases after him, catching Bill in the doorway with a full body hug, pressing kisses to his shoulders and neck.

“Dude, _Dude_! You’re getting cum all over me, dude, _c’mon_!” Bill cries out even as he clutches to Ted’s arms, twisting around to kiss him with a smile. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Ted has a panic attack at the end of the chapter due to the events of Bogus Journey.

The California summer has started to turn into the California fall when Missy calls their apartment one morning, catching Ted while he’s eating a bowl of cereal on the couch. Bill is still asleep in bed where Ted left him, wanting to let him enjoy sleeping in on their day off, so even though Ted has been avoiding the phone the past couple of weeks, he goes to hesitantly pick it up. 

“Hello? Ted speaking,” he answers, fumbling his bowl where it’s held against his chest and almost dropping it.

“Hi, Ted! Good morning!” Missy’s voice rings through the line, and Ted grins.

“Hey Missy! What’s up?”

“I was just calling you boys because I hadn’t heard from you in a while, and I know you had been wanting to borrow my car? Do the girls still have the van?”

“Yeah,” Ted nods, even though Missy can’t see him. “Some jerk ran into them at a stop sign and totaled their car, it was _most_ odious.”

“Awh, that’s too bad,” Missy says, completely serious, even with her light tone of voice. “I’ll have to give them a call and see if they want to borrow the convertible. Well, anyway, do you have the day off today? Did you want to take the bus over here to grab the hatchback?”

Ted grins and nods, almost losing his grip on his cereal again, some milk sloshing over his fingers. “Yes way, Missy! We’ve been waiting to get our mattress for weeks!”

“Oh? You’re buying new mattresses?” She sounds curious, but in that absentminded, mom sort of way. Ted barrels on ahead, not thinking.

“No, just one!”

There’s a pause from over the phone line, and when Ted’s words catch up with him, a wash of cold rushes through his limbs. Normally he can rely on Bill to keep him from sticking his foot in his mouth, too truthful for his own good, but without him all he can do is wait to see what Missy says, heart kicking in his chest. He puts his cereal bowl down as a tremor runs through him, worried he's going to drop milk and soggy frosted flakes everywhere.

"Well, that's nice, Ted," Missy finally says, her voice kind. A sweet, shaky feeling of relief hits him, and he has to force his hand to loosen its grip on the phone. "Don't forget to buy new sheets, if you're getting a larger size. Nothing worse than sleeping on a bare mattress, that's what I always say."

Ted doesn't think he's ever heard her say that, but he just nods, clearing his throat when he realizes he should say something. "Uh, okay, thanks Missy. I guess we'll see you in a bit?"

"Sure, Ted. I have a surprise for you boys when you get here, too!"

"No way!" Ted exclaims with a grin, hoping it's more food. Missy laughs, telling him goodbye before hanging up.

Ted stands there a moment, holding the receiver and grinning, before he slams it down and bursts into the bedroom. It's dim, only a little light filtering in through the curtains, and Bill is a lump under the covers, just his curls peeking out over the top. Ted sits down gently, trying not to jostle him too much, even though he feels like he's vibrating with how excited he is. He sits there for a moment, grinning, before reaching out to gently shake Bill awake.

Bill grumbles for a moment before he blinks his eyes open drowsily, gaze even more sleepy than usual as he looks up at Ted and murmurs, "what's up, dude?"

"Missy said we can borrow her car today, dude!" Ted responds excitedly, bouncing a little on the bed.

"No way!" Bill perks up a little, excitement creeping into his voice as he rubs his eyes and yawns.

"Yes way, Bill!" Ted cries, grinning, and flops on Bill to press kisses to his face and wrap his arms around him over the blanket. Bill laughs and wiggles his arms out from under the covers to hug Ted back, and they lay there for a moment, giggling and holding each other. Ted wiggles every so often, unable to contain his excitement, and when he finally pulls back Bill is smiling at him, fond and happy. 

When Ted finally is able to drag Bill out of bed, he sits him down and gets him eating breakfast, wanting to get going as soon as possible. Bill grumbles through all the pushing and prodding, but Ted can tell he's excited too, albeit sleepy and a little grumpy at being woken up early on his day off. Ted keeps pressing kisses anywhere he can reach, and eventually Bill is flushed and giggly under his attention, looking sweet and lovely when he finally reaches out to wrap his arms around Ted to pull him into his lap, kissing him for real.

They eventually make it out the door, bumping into each other as they walk out to the bus stop, occasionally brushing the backs of their hands together as they meander. They pile onto the bus and sit all the way at the back, secluded in their own little corner, and Bill puts his foot up on the seat in front of them as Ted pulls out his walkman. If they tilt their heads close enough, and turn the sound up to max, they can listen to the music together, albeit tinny and distorted through the headphones. Not that it matters, of course; they’ve heard this album a million times before.

When they've listened to a few songs, Bill suddenly puts his hand over Ted's where he's been playing with the fraying edge of his vest. He's been fidgeting with it so much that he has a pile of threads on the lap of his shorts, which he brushes off absentmindedly.

"What's up, dude?" Bill asks quietly, squeezing Ted's fingers. 

"Dude," Ted whispers back after hesitating a moment. "I may have told Missy that we were buying a mattress today."

Bill's eyes widen in surprise, and Ted feels a miserable thread of anxiety creep through him. Even though both of them had Missy as a step-mom, she was definitely more of a mother to Bill, who's dad had married her while they were still in high school. At least with Ted, he had already been living with Bill in their own place, and his dad had never, y’know, _done it_ with her in his bedroom. _Odious._

"I'm sorry, dude," Ted continues, voice small. "It just slipped out, and- I don't think she seemed mad or anything. She told us to make sure we buy new sheets, since we're getting a bigger one."

Bill hums in response, brow furrowing as he thinks, crossing his free arm over his chest. Ted squeezes his fingers again, and Bill squeezes back, which makes him feel a little better. After a couple moments, Bill shrugs, relaxing back into his seat. 

"Missy's always been cool, Ted," Bill reasons, and Ted nods, hair falling into his face. "She was always really nice when I needed help in school, and she's good friends with the princesses, _and_ she's always supported our band. I don't think she would… I don't think she would be like your dad, dude."

Ted nods, head still ducked down, but he looks up when Bill rubs his thumb over the back of Ted's hand. Bill quirks his lips in a little smile, raising an eyebrow, and Ted smiles back, his anxiety fading. If Bill says Missy is cool, then Ted trusts him. 

The bus drops them off a little ways away from Missy’s house, and they meander over, waving hello to a couple of neighbors they recognize. They visit Missy often enough that the neighborhood knows them, especially since Bill comes over to cut her lawn for her sometimes. Ted usually would come too, just to watch the flex of Bill’s arms and back as he pushes the mower around, and Missy would make them lemonade and talk with Ted on the porch while he struggled to keep his eyes from drifting to the sweat on Bill’s back. Now that he thinks of it, maybe it’s not so surprising that Missy had her suspicions. 

Missy greets them at the door with a big smile and a hug each, and they chat for a little while. Missy asks them about work, and their song writing, and if they're eating enough, and both of them nod and reassure her that, yes, they're making enough money to live, but yes, her frozen casseroles really did help them last month. They exchange a glance as Missy ducks into the kitchen, both hoping that she will give them more food, and follow after her. She presents a cooler on the floor to them with a flourish and a smile, and they air guitar triumphantly.

Missy grabs them sodas out of the fridge, and the three of them are standing in the kitchen chatting when she finally starts to dig through her purse for her car keys. Head ducked down as she rummages, she says, lightly, "Oh, boys, I spoke to Chet last week."

Ted's jaw clenches, and he hears Bill's can crinkle in his grip. He glances at Bill, wide eyed, and Bill looks back at him, reaching out to quickly brush his knuckles over the back of Ted's hand. 

"You mean Mr. Logan, Missy?" Bill says hesitantly, when he realizes Ted isn't going to respond. 

"Yep," Missy says, popping the 'p' as she continues to rifle through her purse. "He said that he hasn't heard from you for a while, Ted, and that you should give him a call, but he also said some… things. So I don't blame you for not speaking to him."

Both of them are silent, Ted's head ducked down so he can hide behind his bangs. Bill slides closer to him, so their arms brush, and Ted wants to take his hand so badly. 

"Found them!" Missy says triumphantly, and turns around to hold the keys out. When she sees them standing there, tense and avoiding her eyes, she puts her hand on her hip. "Oh, don't look so scared, boys. There's a _reason_ I got divorced from your dad, Ted. I just wish he would stop calling me about silly things like this, it's ridiculous."

Ted can feel Bill shift next to him, but he just focuses on his breathing and the cool metal of the soda can under his fingertips. He hears Missy sigh and walk forward, and he sees her red painted toes stop in front of him, peeking under the curtain of his hair. She places her hand on his wrist, and Bill shifts even closer, taking Ted’s hand where it’s hidden behind the wide spread of their overshirts.

“Boys,” Missy says softly, “I don’t mind. You’ve been inseparable since you first met, I had my suspicions.”

Bill huffs out a laugh, and Ted tilts his head up to catch his eye. Bill’s looking at Ted, his face an open book as he quirks his eyebrow, and Ted can’t help but crack a shaky smile back. Missy puts her other hand on Bill’s shoulder, and Ted sees Bill look at her, brow drawn up.

“I’m also the _last_ person to worry about. You know how much shit I got for marrying your dads?” She laughs, and Ted finally starts to feel his mood lightening. He peers up through his bangs to see her smiling at him, soft and kind. “Love is what it is, boys. Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.”

Ted swallows thickly before glancing over at Bill again, and finds him looking choked up, jaw clenching and mouth working, his brow furrowed as he looks down at his shoes. Ted could count the number of times he’s ever seen Bill cry on one hand, and one of them was when he fell and broke his arm in middle school when they tried to learn to skateboard. Ted squeezes Bill’s hand tightly, feeling the hot burn of tears in his eyes coming on from seeing his friend get emotional. He didn’t realize how much this meant to Bill at _all_.

“Oh, come here,” Missy says kindly, and pulls them both in for a hug. Ted curls down to put his face on her shoulder, wrapping his arm tightly around her back, and feels Bill’s arm brush over his as he does the same. He’s still gipping Bill’s hand tightly between them, and feels it like an anchor as the two of them are held, a buoy in the sea of her loving acceptance.

\---

As it turns out, Missy has a spare mattress, and she offers it to them with a smile.

“Oh, I’ve been meaning to get a larger bed for that room for a while, anyway!” She declares, waving them into the guest room. The two of them peer in before following her. “And the bedframe is one of those old ones that folds up, it was my grandmothers! So you can throw it in the back and tie the mattress to the roof.”

Bill looks at Ted with a raised eyebrow and a nod, and Ted nods back, a smile growing on his face. Bill grins back, and they air guitar.

“That would be _most_ triumphant, Missy,” Bill says. “We were planning on just pushing our twin bed frames together, which would have caused a large host of problems.”

Missy nods, and starts to strip the sheets off the bed. Ted comes over to help her, taking the linens as she shoves them into his arms. “Then it’s settled! I’ll go see if I can find some twine, and you two can get to work getting this thing out of the house.”

They struggle a bit, getting hot and sweaty enough to strip down to their t-shirts, but they eventually wrestle both the mattress and the metal bed frame out of Missy’s house without doing too much damage. Missy wanders off somewhere and comes back with lemonade, and then stands at a distance as they attempt to tie the mattress to the roof with the twine she found. They have to do it several times: The first time the mattress falls off the side when Ted pulls too hard, and the second time they tie the doors shut. When they finally figure it out, the three of them stand on the lawn, looking at their hard work.

Bill pats Ted on the back, stroking over his shirt, and Ted thinks, _who cares_ , and presses a kiss to Bill’s sweaty forehead, wrapping his arm around Bill’s shoulders. Bill loops his arm around Ted’s waist with no hesitation, and when he grumbles a little about Ted’s sweaty armpit on his shoulder, Ted laughs, bright and happy. Bill turns to look up at him, and Ted can’t help it; he leans down to press a kiss to Bill’s lips, feeling the curl of a smile against his mouth.

\---

They’re able to drive home with little to no incident, Ted holding tight to the twine looping across the roof as Bill drives slowly on back streets. They realized _that_ was necessary when they sped up the first time and almost lost the mattress as the wind took hold of it. There was only mild yelling, and they were able to quickly get everything back under control, so Ted writes it off as a win.

Getting the mattress and bedframe up to their apartment is even worse, as the sun is high in the sky now and beating down on their heads and shoulders, and when they finally get them into the living room, they realize they have to move their current beds out to the dumpster. They grumble and groan about it, cleaning everything off their bed frames and out from all the nooks and crannies, before hoisting them out and down the stairs and, finally, moving the new bed into the room. There’s some stuff they find from over a year ago under their beds that Ted would like to forget, but they finally “find” the porno mag Bill picked up a couple months ago. Bill flushes when he looks at it, and shoves it in the closet as Ted laughs.

They stand next to each other, surveying their new bed, and Ted can’t help it, he’s so giddy and excited that he leans down to press a passionate kiss against Bill’s lips, wrapping his arms tight over Bill’s shoulders. Bill laughs, clutching at Ted’s back, and gives it all he's got, kissing until they’re both panting and half hard in their jeans. Bill kisses down Ted’s neck to suck hard at his collar bone, and when Ted sighs shakily, Bill pulls back after pressing a soft kiss over the new red spot.

“Ted, my friend, you are most _odiously_ sweaty,” Bill says with a laugh.

Ted laughs and sticks his fingers in Bill’s armpit in an attempt to tickle him, crying, “So are you, dude!”

Bill ignores his fingers and looks at him with a hot look that Ted feels all the way to the tips of his toes. Bill’s eyes are hooded, and he raises his eyebrow as he asks, “Wanna take a shower with me, dude?”

The shower is a lesson in restraint, both of them wanting to do _something_ together, both hot and hard as they rub on each other and make out under the spray of water, but they both know that they have a _new bed_ in their bedroom, just waiting for them. In the end, they’re able to get through the shower and keep their hands to themselves… for the most part. 

They tumble out, drying off quickly, and when Ted is rubbing the towel over his hair, he feels the press of Bill’s fingertips on his chest, hands rubbing up and down over his skin. His cock is half hard, both of theirs are after the intimacy of the shower, and he shivers at the touches, abandoning the towel around his neck to lean down for a kiss. When they finally pull back with a wet noise, Bill grins up at him, pressing the head of his cock to Ted’s thigh.

“Dude,” Bill says, hands flexing on Ted’s hips. “Wanna break in the mattress?”

Ted laughs, dropping the towel on the floor, and says, “What a most _excellent_ idea, Bill, my friend.”

They giggle and kiss as they make their way into the bedroom, dragging their hands over each other’s skin, the ticklish feeling of Bill’s fingertips making Ted squirm. _He’s so special,_ Ted thinks with a grin, _so unrivaled, and he’s all mine._

There’s no linens on the new bed yet, so the two of them break apart to grab the blankets they piled on the floor and fling them across as best they can, Ted moving to the other side of the bed to tug things into place. Bill stands when they finish, hands on his hips as he examines the bed, furrow in his brow, and Ted can’t help but drag his eyes over Bill’s body; his toned stomach, the lines of his hips, his half hard cock proudly on display. When he drags his eyes back up, Bill is looking at him, eyes hooded, and when he drags his gaze down and back up Ted’s body in return, Ted shivers and flushes.

“That should do it, dude,” Bill says, tilting chin to the bed, and Ted nods in agreement. The both kneel on the edge of the mattress and move towards each other, reaching out to touch, and meet in the middle.

Ted feels hot with arousal when he meets Bill’s lips in a kiss, both of them kneeling on the bed, and he rubs his hands down Bill’s chest to his hips and back up his flank. Bill’s hands stroke up his thighs and up to tweak his nipples, making Ted gasp against his lips, and Bill grins before he presses another hard kiss against Ted’s lips and lays down. He pillows his head on his folded arm and gently tugs on Ted’s hand to pull him down, and Ted just takes a second to look at him laying there before leaning over to kiss him.

They kiss for a while, making out slowly, enjoying the feeling of not having to worry about falling off the mattress if one of them makes a wrong move, laughing and rolling around and touching each other. Ted’s arousal is like a simmering fire, feeling warm and light at the feeling of Bill’s skin against his, his lips feeling swollen and raw with their kisses. Bill presses closer, his cock rubbing against the line of Ted’s groin, and Ted wraps a leg up over his hip as he gets pressed back to the bed to be thoroughly kissed.

Bill rubs a thumb over Ted’s nipple, playing with him until he moans softly against Bill’s lips, before sliding his hand heavily down Ted’s flank to squeeze his ass. Ted wraps his arms around Bill’s shoulders, petting through his curls as their tongues push together, the wet noises of their kisses erotic and loud in the quiet air of the weekday afternoon. Bill slides his hand under him a little, fingers slipping between Ted’s cheeks, and Ted sighs out a moan as their lips part. Bill tugs Ted's hip up slightly and pets his fingers down to stroke lightly over his hole, and Ted shivers, his cock twitching between them. 

Bill’s looking at his face with that hot, turned on look, his eyelids hooded and mouth open as he pants, and his fingers just rub steadily, teasing. Ted just looks up at him, hiking his leg up higher so Bill can reach more easily, and clenches at the gentle press of Bill’s fingertips. His face feels hot, still not completely used to Bill touching him like this, even though Bill has fingered him a couple of times since that first time after the library. When Bill pulls his hand away so that he can lean back up to kiss Ted again, Ted kisses back desperately, wanting Bill’s hands all over him, his fingers inside him.

“Dude,” Bill says quietly, pulling back, “I wanna eat you out.”

Ted’s face flushes red and hot, eyes widening, and his voice cracks when he asks, “No way?”

“Yes way, dude,” Bill says, pressing a kiss to the corner of Ted’s mouth and petting his hand down Ted’s flank, looking so turned on when he pulls away to look at him again, eyes hooded and ears red. “I read about it, on that website. I went back to the library the other day while you were at work, just to make sure we weren’t forgetting anything.”

Ted swallows thickly, affection welling up inside him, and he cranes his neck up to kiss Bill again. When he drops his head back to the blanket, he runs his hands over Bill’s shoulders and neck, and says, “You think you’ll like it?”

Bill shrugs, “I dunno, dude, but I think _you’ll_ like it. I wanna make you feel good.”

Ted just looks up at Bill, breathless, and Bill must see something he likes in his face because he grins cheekily and presses a hard kiss to Ted’s lips, to his cheek, to his jaw, and murmurs into Ted’s ear, “You always look so good when I’m fingering you, dude, I wanna hear the noises you make when I use my mouth.”

Ted shivers, his cock twitching where it's pressed up against Bill's hip, and he nods, clutching at Bill’s shoulders to press another hot kiss to his mouth. Bill laughs against his lips before pulling away, kissing him one more time before getting up on his hands and knees to scoot back. Ted just watches him move, clutching the sheets and spreading his legs, and Bill groans and pets up Ted’s thighs to grip his hips, eyes hot as they sweep down Ted’s body.

“Dude, you’re so _hot_ , look at you,” Bill murmurs, petting his fingers down the crease of Ted’s hips to touch at his hole again, using his other hand to hike Ted’s thigh up. Ted shivers and makes a small noise in his throat, his face feeling warm at being so open and wanting under Bill’s gaze. Bill looks at him for another moment before siding his hands back up to grip Ted’s hips, and urges him to turn.

“C’mon, turn over,” Bill says, and Ted flips over, feeling ungainly and awkward, legs too long and brain overloaded. Bill cants his hips up with some pulling, and Ted buries his face in the blanket, feeling exposed and open as he spreads his legs and goes up a little on his knees.

He can hear Bill’s sharp intake of breath, and jumps a little at the soft brush of his fingers as he strokes over Ted’s thighs to his ass. He focuses on his breathing, shaky and turned on at the feeling of Bill holding him open, thumbs petting over his skin, and then, suddenly, the wet touch of Bill's mouth to his hole.

Ted just about jumps out of his skin, a high, surprised noise slipping out of him, and as Bill presses the flat of his tongue against him, his whole body shakes as he moans, clutching at the blanket. 

The pressure and wetness is similar to Bill's fingers but… the _heat_ , and the way Bill licks over him and presses, just slightly, against his hole to get him to relax. Ted feels strung up tight, like when he puts a new string on his guitar, just one twist of the knob away from snapping. He's shaking, shivering with every lick of Bill's tongue, little moans slipping out of him as he presses his forehead to the blanket.

Bill pulls back to rub over Ted with his thumb, and bites gently at the meat of Ted's ass, making him jump and whine. Bill laughs, and says, "Relax, dude, you're so tight."

Ted takes a deep breath and tries to relax, focusing on each part of his body, and melts down, body becoming one sinuous line as he sighs and folds his arms over his head. Bill makes a noise in his throat, soft and wanting, watching the way Ted’s body moves, and Ted tilt’s his hips up a little more, pressing into the barely-there stroke of Bill’s thumb.

“Whoa,” Bill sighs out. “Dude you are… most unrivaled.”

Ted grins and turns his head, trying to see over his shoulder, but Bill presses his mouth against him again, hot and wet, and all he can do is moan.

This time, Bill is able to lick against him and push his tongue in, rubbing it against Ted’s sensitive rim. Ted’s thighs start to shake, whining high in the back of his throat, and he feels himself tensing up again, clenching down around Bill’s tongue. Bill moans against him, and the vibration of it makes Ted’s eyelashes flutter as he gasps, hands clutching at the blanket.

Bill’s fingers are tucked into the creases of his hips, thumbs pressing into the meat of his ass, holding him up where he wants him as he presses sucking kisses to Ted’s skin, licking over him and pressing in again, only to pull his tongue away and trace teasingly in a circle. Ted’s cock is heavy where it hangs between his legs, so hard and pink, precum dripping from the tip, and he feels like he’s burning up, waves of sweet, hot arousal washing through him with every lick and suck and kiss against him. 

Bill moans and presses his mouth hot over Ted’s hole like he can’t help himself, licking until Ted shivers and opens up. Bill presses in, and then again, and Ted moans high and desperate as Bill fucks him with his tongue, feeling like his brain is melting out his ears. He can feel the wet drip of saliva on his balls and trembles, feeling open and hot and a little dirty. It’s so good and just not enough, it’s not what Ted wants.

“Dude,” he gasps out, thighs quivering as he struggles to keep himself up and open for Bill’s mouth. “ _Bill_ , I want… I want you in me, dude, c’mon.”

Bill pulls his mouth back with a wet noise, licking with the flat of his tongue once just to make Ted twitch, and sits back on his haunches, bringing a hand around from Ted’s hip to rub over his hole, fingers pressing. Ted moans and tilts his hips back, but Bill doesn’t push in, just continues to tease.

“You want my fingers, dude?” Bill says, sounding smug and hot, and Ted turns his head to the side, brushing his hair out of the way to peer over his shoulder. Bill’s chin is wet with his spit, and he’s so flushed in the cheeks, mouth open and pink as he pants. He’s so incredibly hot.

“No, I want _you_ , Bill,” Ted responds, voice wavering as Bill’s fingers press again.

Bill looks gobsmacked, his hand stilling in shock, and he blinks before saying hesitantly, “You want me to make love to you, dude?”

Ted nods, cheeks flaming, and he wants so badly to hide his face in the blanket. He doesn’t, holding Bill’s gaze, hot and wanting, and sees Bill’s cock twitch where it’s standing hard at the vee of his hips, pink and wet with precum just from making Ted feel good. Bill grins, looking giddy and sweet all of a sudden, and Ted can’t help but smile back, laughing a little in excitement and anticipation.

Bill leans over the side of the bed and rustles around for a moment until he turns up a half empty can of soda, which he drinks and swishes around his mouth, rubbing the corner of the blanket over his face. Ted slides down on his knees so he’s finally laying on his front, flexing his hips just to feel the rub of his cock against the blanket, sighing at the relief of some sort of friction. He keeps watching Bill as he rinses his mouth again, eyes sweeping over little details; the tendon in his inner thigh near his groin, the little hairs near his belly button, the sweet pink of his nipples, the line of his throat as he swallows.

Bill looks at him when he pulls the can away, catching him watching, and Ted reaches out to him, pulling him in for a kiss. Bill kisses him slow and deep, making Ted feel tender and taken care of, anticipation making his toes curl as he turns a little to wrap his arms around Bill’s neck. Bill slides his palm down over Ted’s flank and then up his back in a big sweeping caress before pulling away again with a sweet peck to Ted’s lips. 

Ted lays his head on his folded arms, watching Bill as he rummages for the tub of lube, excitement and a little thread of nervousness curling in his tummy. He wants Bill, he really, _really_ wants him; wants him in this new way that surged through him at the press of Bill’s mouth. Every time Bill has his fingers inside him, Ted almost goes crazy with it- the way Bill can make him feel so good surprising him every time. Ted wants that combined with the sweet intimacy of mutual pleasure, like when they rub up against each other in the early morning sunshine. He kicks his legs a little, trying to shake out the nervous energy, and wiggles on the blankets.

Bill glances at Ted when he finds the lube, buried under the piles of detritus that he cleared off his old headboard, and he smiles sweetly before saying, “You excited, dude?”

Ted nods, hair falling in his eyes, and Bill leans down to press a kiss to the sharp point of his shoulder, and then another to the soft meat further up, and then to Ted’s neck, sliding down so he’s laying on his side next to Ted. He props himself up on his elbow, free hand petting down over Ted’s spine to his ass, which he squeezes as he presses another kiss to Ted’s skin. Ted feels himself flush, his twitching where it’s trapped under his belly, and he presses his butt up into Bill’s hand, sighing against his arms where his head is resting.

Bill pulls his hand away to spread lube on his fingers, and Ted spreads his legs, pushing his hips absentmindedly against the blanket again. He already feels wet and sensitive from Bill’s mouth, and when Bill’s slippery fingers press against him, he tilts his hips up with a sigh. Bill presses another kiss to his shoulder, pressing his face to Ted’s skin as he pushes the first finger in.

“You’re outstanding, dude,” Bill murmurs between kisses, his cheek hot where it rests on Ted’s shoulder. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Ted responds around a soft moan, hips rolling against Bill’s hand. It feels wonderful after the tease of his tongue, finally starting to scratch the need for something inside him. Bill is gentle and utilitarian with his movements, and quickly adds a second finger when he realizes how relaxed Ted already is from his previous attentions.

Ted moans, feeling like he’s swimming through syrup. It’s all very overwhelming; the sweetness of Bill’s body pressed hot up against his side, the gentleness of his fingers as he presses and wiggles them, the kisses he presses to Ted’s skin, willing his body to relax. Ted’s face feels flushed where his cheek is pressed against his forearm, and his body can’t stay still, pushing back against Bill’s fingers and then forward, rubbing his cock on the blankets. The need to come is lesser now, even though he’s still so hard where he’s pressed up against his tummy, and the heat of his arousal spreads through his body with every push of Bill’s fingers, making his fingers and toes tingle.

“I’m gonna add a third, okay?” Bill asks, soft voice pressed against Ted’s shoulder, and Ted nods. His breath hitches on a gasp when Bill pulls his fingers out with a wet noise, and he watches through his hair as Bill scoops more lube out of the tub. They’ve never tried three fingers before, but Ted knows they need to if he wants Bill’s cock in him. He gets that little squirmy feeling of anxiety and anticipation in his tummy, the worst kind of butterflies, and he buries his face in his arms, breathing shakily.

Bill presses another kiss to his shoulder, and then another, and says, “Why’re you hiding, dude?”

“‘M not,” Ted mumbles into the blanket, and Bill laughs, his body shaking Ted’s where they’re pressed together. Ted can’t help but giggle at the feeling, and Bill kisses his neck.

“Turn over, Ted, c’mon. I wanna see your face.”

Bill’s voice is soft, but there’s a thread of desperate arousal that winds its way through his words, and Ted feels Bill’s hard cock press against his hip as he turns on his back. Bill looks down at him, eyes sweeping from his messy hair and red cheeks, down his sweaty chest to where his dick rests red and weeping against his stomach. When his eyes sweep back up to Ted’s face, Ted shivers at the hot look Bill is giving him, like he wants to eat him up.

Bill scoots an inch down on the bed and hooks his arm under Ted’s thigh for a better angle, absentmindedly swiping lube onto Ted’s skin, and rubs his fingers against Ted’s hole. Ted wants to kiss him so badly, but he just nods and reaches out to grip at Bill’s shoulders, and Bill presses a kiss to the skin over his heart as he presses his three fingers in.

It’s a _lot_. Ted whines and takes a deep breath as he tries to relax, shuddering as Bill presses in a little further with every breath he takes. Bill is watching his face, brow furrowed and mouth open as he pants, and Ted squeezes at his shoulders as Bill presses all the way in. There’s the uncomfortable, almost sharp burn of the stretch, but there’s no pain, and Ted gasps as his thighs shake, squeezing around Bill’s fingers unconsciously.

Bill moans, head dropping back down to press his face to Ted’s skin, but he doesn’t move his hand as he waits for Ted to relax and give him the go ahead. They pant together, Ted’s body shivering and clenching down around Bill’s fingers, and when the feeling becomes a little less intense, he nods, hair flying.

“Good?” Bill asks, voice rough and wrecked, and when Ted nods again, he slides his fingers out and pushes them back in.

Ted’s voice cracks around a startled noise and Bill groans against his skin, brow furrowed as he focuses on keeping his movements steady and slow. Ted squirms a little, moving his hips as he awkwardly tries to push down against Bill’s fingers, but Bill just scoots closer to keep him in place, licking over Ted’s nipple before sucking it into his mouth. The combination of the gentle press of teeth and a firm push of Bill’s fingers makes Ted choke on a desperate moan, and his abs flex as he curls towards Bill’s mouth, clutching at Bill’s shoulders and neck. 

Bill curls his fingers and is just able to brush over Ted’s prostate, the angle making it hard to press deeper, but Ted still chokes out a moan at the feeling. The white hot intensity of Bill pressing against his prostate combined with the sucking of his mouth makes Ted’s cock start to perk up again where it had softened as he was getting fingered, and Bill’s desperate face as he looks up at Ted makes a new rush of heat wash through his body. Bill curls his fingers again as he presses in deep, and Ted’s face twists in pleasure as he tilts his head back, hips twitching down against Bill’s hand.

“ _Bill_ ,” Ted moans, panting, and Bill bites at his chest again, sucking sharply under his nipple while he fucks his fingers into Ted. The wet sound of Bill’s fingers moving in him and Bill’s mouth when he pulls off his chest makes Ted’s cock twitch, and he suddenly feels desperate for Bill to be inside him, feeling open and wet and hot, and he spreads his thighs wider.

Bill moans and presses in deep one more time, scissoring his fingers and wiggling them until Ted whines, and finally, Bill asks, “You think you’re ready?”

“I think so, c’mon- I want you in me, dude,” Ted responds, panting, and Bill pulls his fingers out gently to wrap them around the base of his dick, brow furrowed as he squeezes. He’s so pink, flushed all across his cheeks to his ears and down his chest, sweaty and so turned on, and Ted wants him so _badly_.

Finally, Bill gets up onto his knees and crawls between Ted’s legs, settling on his haunches and tugging Ted into place with his hands on his hips, and Ted feels a hot rush at the way Bill manhandles him, cock twitching and a little noise catching in his throat. Bill smirks at him and squeezes his hips again, fingers digging in, and Ted just squeezes his thighs around Bill in response, hands coming down to cover Bill’s.

Bill just looks down at him for a moment, eyes dragging over Ted’s skin, before he leans forward to press a sweet kiss to Ted’s mouth. Ted wraps his arms around Bill’s shoulders, brow drawing up as he kisses back, the sweet feeling of affection filling him at the press of Bill’s lips and the gentle way he pets his hand over Ted’s cheek. Bill pulls back just a little, so close that Ted could count his eyelashes, or could tell you all the shades of green in his eyes.

“You want me to make love to you?” Bill asks softly, and Ted nods, craning his neck up to press another kiss to Bill’s lips. Bill kisses him back passionately, just a hard press of lips against lips, before he pulls back to settle between Ted’s legs again.

He pauses, hooking his arm under Ted’s thigh, and takes himself in hand, stroking and rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock as he looks at where Ted is open and wet. Ted shivers under his gaze, but Bill doesn’t move, brow furrowed.

“What’s up, dude?” Ted asks, voice soft. Bill glances up at him, and Ted realizes, _oh_ , he’s _nervous_.

“Nothing, dude, just…” Bill trails off, face getting impossibly redder. “Just never done this before, you know?”

Ted laughs, reaching down to curl his fingers against Bill’s where he’s holding on to his thigh. “Yeah, I know dude, neither have I.”

“Shut up, Ted, you know what I mean,” Bill says, rolling his eyes. He pauses, looking off to the side, before continuing in a soft voice, “What if I do it wrong, dude? What if I hurt you?”

A surge of feeling rises in Ted’s throat, and he has to swallow, and then swallow again, before he can respond. He squeezes Bill’s hand, voice soft and tender as he says, “No way, dude, you won’t. We did everything the website said we needed to do.”

“Yeah but,” Bill looks up at him, brow drawn together. “But what if… what if I do it badly? What if it’s _most_ non-triumphant? What if you don’t _like_ it?”

Ted smiles sweetly at Bill, and nudges his free thigh against Bill’s side, curling up so he can rest on his elbow and look at Bill more easily. “Bill, it’s gonna be _most_ excellent. Trust me, dude.”

Bill looks at him, eyes big and eyebrows drawn together, and Ted pushes himself up so he’s sitting with his legs spread around Bill, wrapping his hand around Bill’s where it’s still on his cock. Bill takes in a shaky breath, looking down at where their fingers are overlapping, and lets Ted start to move their hands, getting him back to full hardness.

Ted rests his forehead on Bill’s shoulder, face flushed with the idea of what he’s thinking, and says quietly, “Dude, think about how you make me feel with only your _fingers_. You make me feel so good, Bill, and I want… I want you to feel good at the same time. I want… I just…”

He trails off, feeling Bill’s dick hardening again as they stroke him together, and Bill wraps his other arm around Ted’s shoulders, leaning in to press a kiss to his hair. Bill’s breath hitches as Ted rubs his thumb over where he’s wet and pink at the tip, and Ted presses a hot, open mouthed kiss to Bill’s shoulder before laying back again, spreading his thighs and stroking over his own cock. Bill looks over him hotly, hips twitching up into his hand, and Ted’s face feels like it’s on fire as he murmurs, “c’mon, dude, make love to me.”

Ted can see Bill’s adam’s apple bob as he swallows thickly, and when he lets go of his cock, it stands flushed and hard at the vee of his hips, ready to go again. Bill reaches for the lube where it’s sitting on the bed, scooping some out to stroke over himself until his cock is glistening with it before slipping his fingers back down to stroke over Ted’s hole. He slides two in, making Ted gasp, and rubs in the extra lube, petting over Ted just to make him clench down around his fingers. Bill’s looking at him with a grin, starting to get confident again, and Ted huffs, nudging his knee against Bill’s side playfully, and sighs when Bill slips his fingers out.

Bill hooks his arms under Ted’s knees, tugging him into place, before wiggling the fingers of his hand where it’s resting on Ted’s hip, waiting until Ted reaches out. Bill interlaces their fingers over Ted’s hip, squeezing his hand tightly, and lets go of Ted’s other thigh to hold himself at the base of his cock, finally rubbing the head against where Ted is open and wet.

Ted gasps at the feeling, abs clenching before he forces himself to relax, and he takes a deep breath, nodding when Bill looks at him. Bill gazes at him for a moment, looking so turned on and overwhelmed, before looking down at where he’s pressing his cock against Ted’s hole, and starts to push in.

Ted has to try very hard not to clench down, tilting his head back as he focuses on staying relaxed, and when the head of Bill’s cock finally slips past his rim, he can’t help but gasp, squeezing at Bill’s fingers tightly. It’s a _lot_ , so much more intense than fingers, even more of a stretch than he expected, and his thighs shake around Bill as he adjusts, the burning of the stretch sharp as he breathes through it. Ted squeezes his eyes shut, and lets out a long breath before nodding again, looking through his eyelashes at Bill as he stares down at Ted.

Bill slowly starts to push his hips forward, and Ted squeezes his hand at the feeling, breathing shaky. It’s the same pleasure as when Bill fingers him but just turned up to eleven, overwhelming and hot and _unending_ , Bill’s cock so much more than just fingers, even when he used three. Ted moans suddenly, the sound ripped out of him at the combination of the feeling of being filled and the fact that it’s _Bill_ inside him, and he squeezes Bill’s fingers tightly.

“ _Ted_ ,” Bill moans, pushing his hips the last little bit, just a little jerk forward that makes Ted moan again. “God, _Ted_ , you’re so, look at you, dude, you’re _outstanding_.”

Ted shivers and looks up at Bill, wanting to hide behind this bangs at the look Bill is giving him, nestled between his legs, abs clenched and bicep flexing as he loops his arm around Ted’s thigh again. Ted feels absolutely saturated with arousal, cock weeping against his tummy, and he shifts his hips slightly, squeezing down around Bill to see how it feels. Bill’s brows draw together as a moan breaks out of him, already sounding close to coming and just as overwhelmed as Ted feels.

“ _Bill_ ,” Ted moans, squeezing again, and Bill shudders, pressing his hot cheek to the inside of Ted’s knee. 

“Please, can I move, dude?” Bill asks, voice rough, and when Ted nods, he pulls his hips back just a little, and pushes them in slowly.

Ted’s head tips back as he arches into the feeling, eyelashes fluttering as he gasps, and Bill does it again, and again, unending waves of pleasure washing over Ted, all of the teasing and touching and build up coming together to this moment. The feeling of Bill’s cock moving in him is _unrivaled_ , so new and hot, and Ted can’t help but moan with every press of Bill’s hips against his, unable to do anything but lay there and take it.

“ _Ted_ ,” Bill says, voice breaking on a moan, “Ted, you feel so _excellent_ , so wet and hot for me, dude, _nnh,_ you’re so _tight_.”

Ted just moans shakily and Bill starts pushing his hips a little faster, furrowing his brow in concentration as he tries to angle his thrusts up, panting against Ted’s skin, and Ted almost shakes out of his skin when Bill’s cock brushes over his prostate. His neck arches back as he gasps, and Bill hits it again, the pleasure so intense that Ted can’t even moan, every breath getting caught in his throat as he tosses his head to the side, mouth open and wet, eyelashes fluttering, thighs shaking. On one particularly rough snap of Bill’s hips, Ted finally has a moan jarred out of him, startling him with how loud he is and how _desperate_ he sounds, and Bill moans in return.

Ted has to pry his eyelids open, he wants to _see_ \- Bill is so pink and sweaty, abs flexing as he pushes his hips against Ted’s, clutching so tightly at Ted’s hand and his thigh that the veins on his arms and the backs of his hands stand out, forearms flexing as he keeps Ted right where he wants him. He’s looking down at Ted, watching his face, but sometimes, his eyes glance down at where he’s pushing into Ted, like it’s a secret he can’t help but spoil for himself. Ted moans at the sight, and Bill looks up at him again, eyes hooded and his lips quirking confidently even as he pants each breath, knowing he was caught and loving it.

Ted finally takes his cock in hand, jerking himself quickly, feeling the rush of his orgasm starting to pull through him, toes curling as Bill nails his prostate with every other thrust. His moans are desperate now, every snap of Bill’s hips against his is punctuated by a noise Ted can’t control, and the way Bill is sliding hot and easy in him makes him even hotter. 

“C’mon,” Bill pants out, “I want you to come, Ted, c’mon, I wanna watch you come.”

Ted’s breathing goes funny, and he moans in the back of his throat, eyelashes fluttering as he feels it wash over him, thighs shaking where they’re wrapped around Bill, and comes. Bill moans, overwhelmed as Ted squeezes down on him, and he stops thrusting, just grinding in against Ted’s prostate as best he can. Ted feels like he shakes through it forever, the usual one-two punch of his orgasms lengthening out into something intense and so hot, his body shaking as he comes all over his belly and chest.

When he relaxes a little, Bill keeps grinding in him, face so pink, and Ted gasps at the feeling, almost overstimulated after his orgasm. Bill moans when Ted clenches down around him again, and asks, “Dude, _please_ , I’m so close, can I fuck you?”

Ted nods, his body melting against the blanket, feeling relaxed and stupid with his orgasm, and he’s finally able to really watch Bill as he thrusts, seeing the way his face twists and his brows draw in tight as he chases his orgasm. Ted feels wet and open in the best way, the easy slide of Bill’s cock erotic, and Ted’s dick gives a hearty twitch where it rests against his hip, moaning softly and clenching down around Bill as his thrusts get short and sloppy. 

Bill presses a kiss against the inside of Ted’s knee, hand clutching tightly to Ted’s thigh, and he comes, curling in and and shaking through it, brow drawing up and eyelashes fluttering as he moans against Ted’s skin. The wet heat of his cum is intimate, making Ted shiver and clench down again, and Bill moans again, high and desperate, before slowly slipping his cock out. Ted squeezes Bill’s fingers where they’re still intertwined and tugs Bill forward, wanting to hold him, feeling warm and emotional.

Bill lays on top of him and they wrap their arms around each other, panting and coming down as Ted carefully straightens his legs out. He feels the sweet burn in his hips from being curled in one position so long, and knows he’s going to be feeling sore tomorrow, unable to fight down a grin. He feels giddy and happy, full to bursting with intimacy and love, and he starts to giggle, making Bill prop himself up on his elbows so they can look each other in the eye.

“Was it good, dude?” Bill asks, sounding apprehensive.

"Yeah," Ted replies, smiling back at him as he pets over Bill's neck and shoulders.

"No way?" Bill says, still sounding nervous, but his growing grin gives him away.

“Yes way, Bill!” Ted crows, squeezing his arms around Bill tightly as they laugh together. Bill rolls off Ted so they’re both laying on their sides and leans in, but they’re hardly able to kiss with how wide their smiles are.

When they finally come down, just laying with each other and whispering, Bill nudges his nose against Ted’s cheek, pressing a kiss there before asking quietly, “Dude, was it really okay?”

Ted nods, turning his head to press a soft kiss against Bill’s lips. “Bill, my friend, it was _most_ resplendent. I think you’d like it too, if you want to try it sometime.”

Bill nods, and a sweet smile spreads across his face, bright and so happy, and Ted feels so lucky to have him.

\---

Ted wakes up with a start, heart pounding, yell catching in his throat as he shakes. His eyes are wide, staring at the dark ceiling, and when he realizes he’s holding his breath, he chokes and starts breathing too fast. It’s there, that feeling of terror, the feeling like he’s going to fall right off the edge of the bed, and he squeezes his eyes shut, all his muscles in one tense line as he tries to keep himself from moving.

His body jerks in shock when Bill shifts next to him, wanting to say something, _anything, oh no, he’s going to fall, he’s going to fall again and I’m not going to be able to catch him,_ and he gasps as hot tears burn his eyes and slide down his temples at the thought of losing Bill. He’s so close that Ted could reach out and touch him, but if he moves, both of them will fall, he _knows_ it.

“ _Bill_ ,” Ted rasps out, breathing still quick, heart like a jackrabbit’s in his chest, cold sweat prickling all over his body. Bill just continues to snore, unaware, and Ted needs to get to him, he needs to keep him from _falling_. 

With an almighty heave, Ted forces his arm across the couple inches between them, feeling like a mile, hitting heavily into Bill’s side and grabbing his shirt so tight that his knuckles must be white. The feeling is worse now that he’s moved, like he’s on the precipice, right at the edge, looking down into the canyon with his arm held behind his back and Bill at his side, the darkness of the fall to hell, the bright white light of the rising sun against the sand. Bill wakes with a jerk and a mumble, groaning, and Ted can’t unclench his jaw, his breath hissing through his teeth as he starts to see spots behind his eyelids.

“Ted? Dude, what the hell,” Bill starts, turning over, but Ted can’t answer, eyes shut against the white sand and blue sky, his tears wetting his hair and running into his ears, holding on to Bill for dear life. He’s shaking all over, his skin prickling, and Bill quickly shifts, _no, god, don’t fall, please, I couldn’t take it,_ to lay his body on top of Ted’s. Ted hears high noises, like a buzzing in his ears, and realizes suddenly that he’s making them, fearful whines coming unbidden from the back of his throat.

“Shhh, shh, Ted, it’s okay, it was just a nightmare,” Bill says, stroking Ted’s cheeks, petting away his tears, his body a heavy, solid weight where he’s pressing against Ted, chest to ankles. “Breathe with me, dude, please, c’mon Ted.”

He can’t stop shaking, but Bill’s weight on him knocks something loose and he chokes on a sob as he wraps his arms around Bill’s torso, burying his face in Bill’s neck and clinging to him, his hands gripping tight at the back of Bill’s shirt. Bill murmurs to him, stroking his hair and his arms, and Ted is able to focus on his breathing and matches it to Bill’s, shaky through his sobbing and the heinous clenching of anxiety in his gut. He feels like he’s run a mile in a minute, exhausted and completely wrung out, but as the minutes pass, the feeling of being on the precipice eventually fades.

“ _Bill_ ,” Ted finally chokes out, opening his eyes, and Bill lifts his head from beside Ted’s, looking him in the eyes as well as he can in the dark room. 

“You okay, Ted?” Bill sounds wrecked, voice rough and upset, and Ted shakes his head, hair catching in the sticky tear tracks on his face.

“You _died_ , dude,” Ted sobs, a few more tears leaking out, shivering in his sweat soaked shirt. “You fell but I couldn’t catch you. They let you go but kept me alive to watch you die, _Bill,_ I can’t- I don’t want to live without you.”

Bill shushes him, wriggling his arms under Ted to hold him close and squeeze him tightly. Ted squeezes back, feeling Bill’s pulse against his cheek where he presses his face to Bill’s neck. _He’s here,_ he thinks, _He’s alive. He’s not going to fall._

“I’m here,” Bill says. “We’re alive. You’re not going to fall, dude, I won’t let you. You’ve got me, Ted.”

They lay there for a while longer, just breathing and holding each other, Ted feeling grounded under Bill’s warm weight, until finally, the panic leaves him completely. He feels embarrassed, upset that a nightmare made him act like that, even if it was _most_ odious.

“Sorry, dude,” Ted says quietly, finally letting go of his tight hold around Bill’s chest. Bill props himself up over Ted on his elbows, petting through Ted’s hair, and Ted closes his eyes and sighs.

“I told you, dude,” Bill says softly. “I’m your seatbelt. I’ll keep you from falling.”

Ted nods, and leans his neck up to press a soft kiss to Bill’s mouth. Bill strokes over his cheeks, thumbs petting gently over his skin, and Ted feels tender and flayed open. 

“I love you,” Ted says shakily as he pulls away, and he can see the dim light of the room on Bill’s teeth when he smiles down at him.

“I love you, too,” Bill says, leaning down to kiss Ted again for just a second before pulling back. “And you’ve got me, dude. You’ve _always_ had me. It’s me and you. We went to hell and heaven together, dude… even Death couldn’t separate us. You won’t have to live without me. It’s not gonna happen.”

Ted swallows thickly, and nods, pressing up against Bill for another sweet kiss. Eventually, Bill slides off Ted a little and they giggle softly together in the dark, holding each other close. When Bill wraps his arm over Ted’s chest, Ted takes his hand in his where it’s resting over his heart, and he counts Bill’s breaths until he falls back to sleep.

\---

Ted wakes slowly in the morning, sunlight filtering in through the gaps in the curtain, and blinks a couple of times, enjoying the stillness and warmth of the room. Bill’s breath is hot against his neck, sweet and lovely in sleep, hand still holding Ted’s. Ted smiles and presses a kiss to Bill’s curls, heart soft and full from loving him.

There’s no better place to be but here.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, what. A. Ride. This has been.
> 
> It's been about a month since I started writing this, and almost a month since I posted the first chapter, and I have to say how happy and lucky I feel to be able to share this, my longest work, with everyone. The feedback, the lovely comments, the yelling and the rambling... I appreciate it all. I really don't know how to thank you all enough. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this fic! If you're interested, I'm still over on twitter (@minacoleta) yelling about B&T every day, so please come on over and say hi!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!
> 
> I'd also like to dedicate a little section to FAN ART (holy crap??) that people have done for this fic, because... uh... WOW?? Thank you so, so much!
> 
> Fox (@sensualsauropod) drew Bill & Ted looking through the porno mag together! How cute are they??  
> https://twitter.com/sensualsauropod/status/1309333608637718528?s=20
> 
> Mandy (@lieutenantmark1) drew some steamy B&T when Bill holds Ted down after the playfight! H.  
> https://twitter.com/lieutenantmark1/status/1308448579321696258?s=20


End file.
